The Kidnapped Lover
by AshuriiItachisgirl01
Summary: Neji finds his long, lost sister, but then a turn to the worst when she is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. She then meets and falls in love with one of the members. Will she stay with him, or will she allow herself to be rescued?ItaxOC ch.9 up rated 2 be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so if it does not meet your standards, I apologize profusely.**

**Itachi: everybody I just want you all to know that my baby, Ashurii, does not own Naruto in any way shape or form and never will on her life. **

**Me:thank you, Itachi. Now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Daughter of the Crystal**_

It was a peaceful morning in the little village of Kanoha. The sun had just rose over the east gates as a group of chunin headed up to the training grounds as usual. The group consisted of Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino. As they headed to the training grounds, Neji noticed a figure already there.

"_I don't know who...or what is already there, but whatever it is, it has a large amount of chakara and by my senses, it's not afraid to use it_." Neji thought to himself. He was not the only one to pick up this strange presence. Akamaru started to whimper as he hid down in Kiba's jacket.

"What is it, boy?? Kiba asked the dog, who in reply, sniffed the air and whimpered more.

"Hey, guys. Akamaru says that there is already someone out there. And by the judge of things...whoever it is, is strong. let's be real careful." Kiba said. "_Man, i don't have a good feeling about this_." he thought. As the group got closer, the figure became noticeable. It was a girl about Neji's age with long black hair that touched her waist. She was wearing a black mini skirt, showing off the crimson skin tight shorts underneath. She had fishnet down her entire left leg and the right leg was wrapped down to the ankle with bandages. She also wore a crimson kimono style shirt with a crystal heart embroidered on the back in black thread. Her complete left arm was bandaged and half of her right arm was also wrapped up. She wore her head protector on her left arm. Shino and Kiba's jaws dropped to the ground. Neji just stared.

The girl turned around and noticed the group. She smiled at them, signaling that she was not going to hurt them. Neji was the first to walk up to her. followed closely by Rock Lee.

"You are filled with such wonderful beauty. Please be mine and i will protect you with all my life." Lee said, causing the girl to shake violently.

"Sorry, I have my eyes on someone." she said sweetly. Kiba snickered. "Did you mutter something back there, dog boy?" She asked as she glared at Kiba.

"No." Kiba said.

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I've not seen you around here lately. Are you new here?" Tenten asked.

"Hello, Tenten. My name is Ashurii Suishou. I'm actually from here. I'm a chunin. I've been away training by order of my uncle." she said.

"_that last name. Are we related? Who's her uncle?_ " Neji thought. "I'm Neji Hyuga. If you don't mind my asking, Who's your uncle?" He asked.

"_Hyuga? No!!! It can't be!!!! Brother?"_ Ashurii thought. " My uncle's name is Hiashi." she replied. Neji stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am Kanoha's Handsome Devil, Rock Lee." Lee said, breaking the silence.

"I'm Shino, but you already know me. we live next door to each other." Shino said. Ashurii smiled at Shino.

"I'm glad to meet you all. Shino, if you will, stop by my apartment later. I want to talk to you about something." She said. Shino nodded. "I really must go. Uncle will be wanting to talk to me. Have a good day." She said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"She seems nice." Tenten said as they all agreed.

"_Is she really related to her? Is that my lost sister? Father always said I had an older sister once. I wonder if that was really her? I must talk to Uncle immediately." _Neji thought. "Hey, guy, I'll be back in a few minutes. I forgot to get something." He said as he took off in the direction of his home.

"Uncle, I'm back..." there was no reply. "...Uncle where are you?" She said as she kept looking throughout the house. Neji walked into the house and heard her calling for her uncle.

He followed her voice until he found her crying over a body. His heart sank.

"Uncle...please...not you too...first Father, then Mother, and now you...please, Uncle Hiashi wake up..." Ashurii cried. Neji sat down next to his hated uncle, which scared Ashurii for a minute. He went outside the room and called for two ANBU black ops to come get his uncle's corpse. Once the body was gone, Neji had time to talk to Ashurii.

"Ashurii, if you don't mind me asking, what was your mother's name?" Neji asked. She looked up at him for a moment, then looked back at the spot where she found her uncle minutes before.

"My mother's name before marriage was Onkei Suishou. Then she married Hizashi and had me...then she had my brother, whom i never met because the Hyuga clan dislike my mother because she was not a blood relative, so she took me and left. What about you?" She asked almost angelic like.

"Well, i never knew my mother. Father said she left while I was still very young. My father's name was Hizashi before his own brother killed him. I never knew my mother's side of the family." Neji said. An ANBU black op came in and told the two that their presence was requested by the Hokage. They got up and headed directly to see the hokage.

"Lady Hokage, you wish to see us, sir?" Neji said as he entered.

"Yes, but first, where is Ashurii at currently?" the Fifth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm right here, M'Lady." She said as she followed Neji in the door. She was followed by a tall man with long, white, rather messy hair.

"Well, have a seat you two. This is going to take a while." The Hokage said. Ashurii and Neji sat down in the two leather black chairs in front of her desk.

"Who do we have here, Tsunade? And why did you send for me? I don't have anything to do with these two. Naruto's waiting for me, so we can start his training." The man said. the hokage looked at him with a real angry look on her face.

"Jiraiya, you moron, this is Ashurii Suishou and you should already know Neji Hyuga. Does that tell you why you were called here?" Tsunade said angrily. The man named Jiraiya stood there for a minute the had an epiphany.

"Oh, Yeah!!!! OK. never mind." He said,scratching the back of his head, a habit he picked up from Naruto. The Fifth punched him in the face.

"Now, where was I? OK. Ashurii, Neji, you two are siblings. Ashurii, you never knew your father and Neji, you never knew you mother, am i correct?" Tsunade asked. The two nodded.

" Just what i thought. Now, the reason for this is because Onkei was strongly disliked by the Hyuga clan when Hizashi married her. For a while they overlooked the disapproval. Then Onkei had Ashurii and all Hell broke loose at the Hyuga manor. It was not safe for them to stay there, so they got their own apartment, in which Ashurii lives in now. About two months after that Onkei found out she was pregnant again. Then obviously Neji was born. The Hyugas' found out about Neji's birth and they started to harass and mug Onkei so your father thought it safe to send Onkei off with Ashurii to insure their safety. Then he took Neji back to the Hyuga manor to live. The rest of the Hyugas got used to Neji. Then Onkei came back to Kanoha because of an illness, which eventually caused her death. Hizashi was there by her side, along with Jiraiya and I, when she told us that she wanted you two to met each other one day. Not long after that, Hizashi was killed. So, Jiraiya and I are keeping our promise to the Crystal Ninja and letting her children finally meet." Tsunade finally ended. Ashurii said nothing as she thought about what was just said. Neji was not really shocked, but somewhat enraged from the fact that after 15 1/2 years, nobody at the Hyuga house told him that he had a sister.

"You two, now that you know the truth, you must watch out for each other. I don't want either of you killed. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Neji said, looking at his sister.

"Yes, Tsunade." Ashurii said, returning Neji's look.

"Jiraiya here will be watching over you from time to time to make sure you two don't kill each other. You may go." Tsunde said, dismissing them from her office. As they left, Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade, who was staring out her window.

"Are you sure this was a good Idea to tell them right now? With all the Akatsuki stuff happening? Won't that make Ashurii and Neji more of a target?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, they were going to find out one way or another. Where were they found by the ANBU this morning?" She asked.

"They Hyuga manor. Hiashi was found dead by Ashurii. And then Neji found her crying over his body. That's how the ANBU found them." Jiraiya said.

"Well, Ashurii is one of our best chunin right now, so we can't afford to lose her because of some secret. and Neji can take care of himself, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Uchiha Itachi or that Deidara character. So i found it best to tell them now, so they can start to train each other. physically and mentally." Tsunade said.

As Ashurii and Neji walked to the training ground, they got to know each other a little better.

"So, i know this is a completely random question, but did you ever think that you had any siblings?" Neji asked her. She was silent for a minute before replying.

"Somewhere in my heart, i knew i did, but after mother died, i thought that it was a lost cause, because i knew nothing about my father's side of the family. I didn't know where to look. What about you? did you think that you had a sister?" Ashurii asked as she smiled at her newly found brother.

"My father, well, our father, told me when I was 5 that i had a sister, but he didn't know where mother was, so he told me that one day i should look for her. Which is a reason i became a shinobi. What did Tsunade mean by 'Crystal Ninja'?" Neji asked.

"Well, mother's elements were earth and fire. She mixed her elements and created a crystal element. She then became the Crystal nin. which is ironic because Suishou means Crystal. I never experimented with it." She said, looking up at the sun, which was now high in the sky. Once they got to the training grounds, Neji met up with the rest of the chunin and introduced Ashurii to them as his sister. They proceeded with their training.

"Hey, sis, try to mix your elements." Neji said. She nodded then formed a hand sign. Her chakara formed around her body in a red color, then a green color. somehow, they created a light purple when they mixed. She did some more hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She said as replicas of her appeared. They were no ordinary clones. Neji followed the move, giving her something to try out the clones' abilities. Ashurii's clones had a shine to them, as if they were made of glass. One of her clones hit one of Neji's. Neji's clone shattered as if it was just a glass statue.

"That's different" Tenten said. Then she thought a minute. "Are you related to the Crystal nin, if you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, she was my mother. why do you ask?" Ashurii asked.

"Try using the hand signs Rat, Ox, Tiger, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. Keep your crystal chakara, though. If this works like it should, this will be really pretty, but really dangerous to the enemy." Tenten said.

"Why are you trying to get her to do Fire style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu?" Shino asked.

"Well, like i said, If it works, it won't be Fire style. It will be Crystal style. My mother grew up with the Crystal nin. said it was her favorite attack." Tenten said. Ashurii tried it.

"Crystal Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" she said. The attack was not as it would have been if it was fire style. This jutsu created a giant crystal rose in the air. Tsunade was able to see it from he office window.

"Now, aim it toward that tree." Tenten said as she pointed to a huge tree. Ashurii did and the crystal rose went flying toward the tree at a high speed. When it hit the tree, Tenten yelled, "Duck" as shuriken shaped Crystal pieces went flying in every direction. There was a lot of smoke due to the attack. Once the smoke cleared, everybody looked over at the tree, well, where the tree should have been, that is if it was still standing.

"That jutsu destroyed the tree!!!" Kiba said in shock.

"I see why that was mother's favorite jutsu."Ashurii said with a smirk on her face. Neji was laughing at Kiba's shock.

"Ashurii, I have a Hyuga family technique i want to teach you before you start using that on missions." Neji said, Smiling at his sister. Ashurii nodded. About that time, Jiraiya came over to the training ground.

"What was all that commotion about? I thought Tunade said not to kill each other?" He said before realizing that nothing had happened between the siblings.

"I was learning a new jutsu Tenten was telling me about. want to see it, Jiraiya?" Ashurii asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do and where to stand when i need to do it." Jiraiya said.

"Okay. you might want to get some distance first, and when Tenten yells duck, i suggest you duck. got it?" Ashurii said almost Tsunade like.

"Yeah, i got it." he said as he got back about 100 yards with the rest of them. Ashurii did the hand signs.

"Crystal Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" She then said as the giant crystal rose reappeared. Ashurii aimed it at a tree. as it started to speed toward the tree Tenten yelled "Duck" and everyone ducked to where they could still see the jutsu. As it did what it was supposed to do

and the smoked cleared, Jiriaya was in shock.

"You mastered that on the first try?" He said in astonishment. "_That took Onkei months to learn"_ he thought.

"Yep." she said smiling.

"Neji, you know what you must teach her next to make that more effective of an attack, right?"Jiraiya asked

"Yes, i do. I will begin training her tomorrow, sir." Neji said. "but first, we must see if she has the blood limit. Hey, sis, come here."

"Okay?" She said questioningly as she got up and walked over to him. "What?"

"Try to get your chakara to focus in your eyes and then attempt to use the Byakugan." Neji said. Ashurii put her hands in the tiger hand seal and focused her chakara.

"Byakugan!!!" she said as she opened her eyes revealing a purple shade in her iris. "Neji, why can i see everything in a 360 degree area? and why are there lines on your body that keep flashing blue?" Ashurii asked.

"_She has the Byakugan...so this is Onkei and Hizashi's daughter after all. I had my doubts."_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Well, sis, that is my chakara network. you can see everybody's. when you learn to read the network you can tell how strong an enemy really is. the Byakugan allows you to see everything around you and enables you to see enemy attacks before they happen, unless its a counter attack." Neji said. "You need that for the jutsu I am going to teach you." He said as she let her eyes go back to the crimson color they were.

"Well, that's cool." Ashurii said. Kiba was standing there in amazement, staring at the two. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran over to Ashurii and licked her face when she bent down to pet him.

"You've gained his approval." Kiba said as he walked over to her smiling.

"What's his name?" Ashurii asked.

"His name is Akamaru. Oh, I'm Kiba by the way. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I was kinda spaced out." Kiba said. "_God, she's hot!!! Who's she got her eye on?" _he thought.

"That's okay. It happens to me a lot." She said. "_I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?"_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kiba: Yay I get to do the disclaimer!!!!!!**_

**_Itachi enters emotionless and hits Kiba_**

**_Kiba: Hey! What was that for?!!!???!!_**

**_Kiba returns the hit, which is dodged by Itachi_**

**_Me: Boys!!!!!!!! Stop!!!!! Ugh Deidara!!!!!_**

**_Deidara enters_**

**_Deidara: Yes, un?_**

**_Me: Do the disclaimer...these boys are so immature._**

**_Itachi accesses his Sharingan and starts pounding on Kiba_**

**_Deidara: Okay, un...Ashurii here does not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or any of the characters, un_**

**_Kiba hits the floor, which renders him unconscious_**

**_Itachi: you call that a fight? my weak brother hits harder that you do._**

**_Me: you're retarded...anyway, here's the story.

* * *

_**

****

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Date and the Mission**_

"Ashurii will you come here for a second?" Shino asked. Ashurii smiled at him as she got up from the ground and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Shino, You need something?" Ashurii asked.

"Do you like Kiba?" shino said. "I'm Just asking a random question." He added once she shot him a dirty look. She was quiet for a minute before answering, shyly.

"Ummmmmm...Maybe. Why? Does he like me?" she asked, raising her hopes. Shino caught this little change in spirit.

" IDK. I could talk to him for you if you like." He said. Her face lit up.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked.

"Not at all. It wouldn't bother me a bit. I'll ask him right now, so like, go away for a minute. I'll signal you when I'm done." shino said.

"Thank you, Shino." Ashurii said as she walked off to talk to Neji.

"Oi, Kiba, come here!!!!!!" Shino yelled.

"_A rare thing to happen just happened. Shino yelled. I wonder what I did this time."_ Kiba thought.

"Yeah. you want me?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. How do you feel about Ashurii?" Shino asked. Akamaru barked at Shino, telling him exactly how Kiba felt about her. Shino snickered because after being Kiba's teammate, he learned to understand Akamaru. Kiba, on the other hand didn't know this.

"I, well..., I like her...like...ummmmm a lot. could you talk to her..? Please.?" Kiba said.

"_That was easier than asking Ashurii." _He thought. "Yeah. I'll talk to her. Go away and I'll ask her right now." Shino said.

"Thank you, Shino." Kiba said as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's arms and stood beside Shino.

"Ashurii, come here." Shino said. Ashurii got up and walked back over to Shino.

"Yeah? What did he say?" She asked.

"He likes you, alright. it was easier to get the answer out of him than it was to get it out of you. He wants me to talk to you, so yet another random question, if Kiba was to ask you out what would you say?" Shino asked. Ashurii was quiet for a minute.

"I would date him. He seems nice." Ashurii said. After that, Akamaru ran to Kiba and barked at him. He Told Kiba exactly what was said.

"Alright. you may go back and practice." Shino said.

"Thank you, again, Shino." She said as she walked off. He called Kiba over to him and Told him what was said, even though both boys already knew he knew. Kiba thanked Shino and walked over to Ashurii while she was training with Neji.

"Can i borrow you for a minute." Kiba said. Ashurii looked at Neji, who nodded because he knew what was going to happen. He had a threat ready for Kiba, he was just waiting for the chance to use it. Ashurii walked with Kiba down to the river. He looked at her before he said anything. She just smiled at him.

"Well...I kinda like you, so I was wondering, I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but If you wern't seeing anyone, It's okay if you are, but if you wern't seeing anyone, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kiba said. Ashurii was silent for a minute to make it seem like she was thinking, even though she already had her answer.

"Well, Kiba. Today is your Lucky day." She said. He had a confused look on his face. "Yes, Kiba, I would like to be your girlfriend." She said. Kiba hugged her as they started to walk back to the training grounds.

"So is that what you meant by what you said to Lee earlier today?" Kiba asked. Ashurii just looked at him, then smiled.

"No, I originally said that because he creeps me out. But then I saw you." She said as she smiled at him. Once they got back over with Neji, Neji pulled Kiba aside to have a little chat.

"Hey, Neji, What's up?" Kiba asked.

"I have a warning for you. I'm happy for you and Ashurii getting together, but here's my warning. If even one tear rolls down her cheek, I'll give you a black eye. If her lip quivers, I'll bust your's. And If you break my sister's heart, I'll kill you. Got it?" Neji said.

"Yes, I got it. I would never hurt her, so you don't have to worry about it." Kiba said. Jiraiya had seemed to disappear. Right on time, too because that hyperactive moron, Naruto, was headed that way.

"Hey, Neji, have you seen pervy sage anywhere?" He asked. Neji looked around then back at Naruto.

"Nope, can't say I have. Have you checked over by the hot spring?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head as he headed off to see if his sensei was over by the spring. Once the coast was clear, Jiraiya came out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Thank you, Neji. You have no clue how much you just saved me." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I know how annoying he can be. Even if he is thee Fourth's only son." Neji replied.

"Ah you know about that, do you? Well he isn't an only child." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Hey brother, we're going to eat. Do you want to come?" Ashurii asked him. He nodded.

"Come by my place around 8am tomorrow and we'll talk." Jiraiya said as Neji headed to meet his sister. He nodded at the white haired man.

"What was that about?" Ashurii asked him. He looked at her.

"Jiraiya wanted to talk to me about something...don't worry about it. Where are we eating at tonight?" Neji asked, changing the subject.

"I am cooking." Ashurii said.

"Everybody run...Ashurii's cooking...run for your life!!!" Shino said. Ashurii spun around and back handed him so hard that he flew back forty yards before hitting the ground.

"_Remind me never to piss her off." _Kiba thought to himself. Everybody was laughing, except Shino, who was not picking himself up off the ground.

"It was a joke. I swear on my life that it was a joke." He said as she shot him a your-dead look. They all headed to Ashurii's apartment where she made Fettachini Alfredo with shrimp. As they sat down to eat, a knock came on the door.

"Enter if you must." Ashurii said. A tall man with silver hair entered. He wore his protector across his left eye and a mask covered the bottom half of his face.

"What do you want?" Ashurii asked with an attitude.

"You don't have to get snappy. I came by because Tsunade told me to tell you to be in her office at 8:30 am sharp. and not to be late." He said.

"Kakashi, be more specific." Kiba barked.

"All of you." he said as he left.

"He really pisses me off." Ashurii said. Everybody agreed.

"Well, seeing as it is only 1pm, i'll be going to do more training. I'l see you guys in the morning." Neji said as he got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Wait up, Neji. I must be going to. Thank you for lunch, Ashurii, it was lovely." Tenten said as she joined Neji at the door. Shino got up also and left, leaving Ashurii and Kiba there alone.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Kiba asked her. She looked at her calender.

"By the looks of it, nothing." she said. Kiba smiled. "What?" She said innocently.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Have dinner at a fancy restaurant and see a movie or something." Kiba asked. Ashurii looked at him.

"That would be lovely." She replied, smiling at her new boyfriend. Akamaru barked at Kiba.

"Oh, sorry boy. Do you want to ask her something?" Kiba asked the mini horse sized dog, who nodded its head and barked at Kiba some more.

"He wants to know if you have any female dogs that he can play with." Kiba asked. Ashurii looked at Akamaru.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru, I don't. But Shino has a Cocker spaniel that's in heat. Just don't tell Shino I told you." She said. Akamaru licked her face before walking outside to find the other dog.

"Want to go for a walk?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ashurii said. As they walked out the door, Kiba noticed Akamaru with Shino's Cocker spaniel. Shino wasn't going to be happy about this. Ashurii just laughed at Kiba's expression. They walked through town, looked at the monument of the hokages, paid their respects to those who gave their lives to protect the little village they lived in, and walked through the park, which was filled with beautiful Sakura blossoms. It was nearly seven when they finished their walk. Kiba took her home and went to get ready to take her out, yet again.

"_What to wear?????? What to wear?" _she asked herself, digging through a closet full of nice dress clothes. Finally after thirty minutes of searching, she found an eloquent black silk dress. It showed most, but not all, of her back and it tied around her neck, forming a halter style top. The bottom of the dress flowed down to the floor with a slit up the left side of the dress, stopping at the knee. She looked at the dress, then sighed.

"I guess this will have to do." She said to herself. As she changed, a knock came on the door.

"Come in. I will be out momentarily!" she yelled as the mystery guest walked into the house. She came out of her room as the man's jaw dropped. She just shot him a dirty look.

"Kakashi, you perv! What do you want?" She asked irritably. He chuckled.

"Well, Kiba told me to tell you..."

"Kiba told you nothing..." A voice interupted. Kiba appeared from the window. Ashurii was shocked.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Who, innocent me? I followed the Kakashi impostor her and thought I'd surprise him." Kiba said. Turning her attention to the Kakashi in her living room Kiba continued. "We all know that Kakashi's Sharingan eye is his left eye. This impostor is a poor one. Even Naruto could have done a better Kakashi with his eyes closed." Ashurii looked this man who looks like Kakashi, and realized that Kiba was right.

"_Wait how do I know that is the real Kiba too? I bet he's also an impostor."_ She said to herself while the two bickered at each other. She finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" everything got quiet. "Now, you, Kakashi impersonator, show your true identity!!!" She demanded. Kiba laughed silently to himself. The fake Kakashi released his jutsu, revealing his true identity. Ashurii had no idea who this was, but she had a feeling that she was about to find out.

"Who are you and why the blazes are you in my apartment?" Ashurii asked. The stranger looked at her emotionless. Kiba was getting impatient.

"I am Itachi, Ashurii. You, of course, should already know that." He paused. "But telling by the look on your face you don't remember me. That's fine. I'll come back when you remember." He said and then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"_Itachi...where do I know that from? He looked so familiar. this sucks." _She thought.

"Hey, we got to go. We're going to miss our reservation." Kiba said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Right. OK. Let's go...Where are we going again?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"You'll see." He said as they left her apartment. They headed to the fanciest restaurant in town, the Bijin Aki Tenshi. This was a restaurant that only the best of the best could get reservations for. They walked into the grand entrance hall that was decorated with angels dancing and celebrating.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" The host asked.

"Yes, Inuzuka. Table for two." He said. The host looked at his list and then nodded.

"Follow me, please." The host said. He took them to a table that had a view of the whole village.

"Wow. It's beautiful up here, Kiba. How did you manage this?" Ashurii asked. He just smiled at her.

"I have my ways...because I'm good like that. Actually, my mother owns this place, so. That helps too. You still have to have a reservation." Kiba said. Ashurii smiled at him. They sat down and ate a beautifully cooked meal by the head chef, Kiba's mother.(A/N: just use your imagination at what they ate...) After the meal, they preceded to the second part of their big date, the movie.

"What do you want to see tonight?" Kiba asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know, you pick." She said sweetly. He looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. He then poked her, causing her to spaz and fall dramatically to the ground.

"Pick the movie." She demanded. He just stood there for a minute and then picked at horror flick. Little did he know, Ashurii loves horror films. He was expecting her to jump into his arms at a scary part. Instead it was the other way around. After the movie, they took a less scarier path through the park...again.

"The stars are lovely. Don't you think?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. She allowed herself to fall to the soft earth to lay down and look up at them. Kiba followed suit. After about three hours of looking at the stars, he got up.

"_I must get her back home now. Neji's probably up wondering ways he could kill me if i get her home too late, God forbid." _He thought. Ashurii was already asleep, laying on the ground. "_She looks like a little angel, laying on the soft green grass while the Sakura blossoms are gently swaying in the careful breeze."_ He thought.

"I'll just let her sleep." He said to himself as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her home. Just as predicted, Neji was there and was madder that Ray Charles with a _Where's Waldo _book.

"Where have you been? Do you not know what time it is?" Neji questioned.

"Sorry, Neji. We were looking at the stars when she fell asleep and I thought it was best to let her sleep, so i brought her here." Kiba said. Neji gently took his unconscious sister from Kiba and laid her down in her room before coming back out to the living room.

"Oh, Kiba, your mother was looking for you earlier. I suggest you head on home. We'll see you in the morning. I promise." Neji said. Kiba nodded as he started to walk out the door.

The next morning all the chunin made it to Tsunade's at Eight even though they didn't have to be there until 8:30, except Neji, who went to see Jiraiya.

"Ah, on time you are. I like that. Okay now to get to what i was saying yesterday. Naruto is not an only child. He actually has an older brother and a younger sister. Well, had a younger sister. Orochimaru tried to use her as his next victim and it killed her. His brother lives somewhere either in the land of Fire or in Sand. His whereabouts are currently unknown. He does not know he has a little brother, nor does Naruto know he has any family at all. A crap, is that the time already? We need to go. Tsunade is going to be mad if you are late." Jiraiya said. rushing Neji to Tsunade's office.

"Now all of you are my best shinobi we have currently available. I have an A-Ranked mission for you six. This is a search, destroy, apprehend mission. You are to search the outlying area of the Land of Fire and Sand to find the Akatsuki's Headquarters before they relocate. You will be joined by Suna's best shinobi squad at the Gates of Kanoha in thirty minutes. You must destroy all documents and records in their possession as well as capture one of them for interrogation and possible torture. Got it? Be careful. This group is not easily fool. Ah, Sasuke, you're late." She said as a Black haired, emo looking boy walked in.

"Sorry. Kakashi is a forgetful message sender." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"Now, Sasuke, you already know the mission. i briefed you last night just in case this happened. Now, Get going. Don't get killed!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled at them as they all walked out of her office. They all headed for their separate houses to prepare for the mission at hand. Kiba walked up and hugged Ashurii.

"Hey, baby." She said as she smiled at him.

"Have you seen Akamaru? He didn't come home last night like he usually does." Kiba asked. Before Ashurii had time to answer, Shino threw Akamaru at Kiba.

"Your mutt and my cocker spaniel were sleeping on my front porch when i went to leave this morning. Put him on a leash next time." Shino said jokingly. Ashurii and Akamaru laughed(if dogs can laugh) but Kiba did not find it funny.

Once the thirty minutes came to an end, the Kanoha shinobi met up with the Suna shinobi.

"Hello Gaara" Ashurii said, smiling at the red headed boy with a gourd on his back.

"Hello." Gaara said, surprising everybody.

"Oh, yeah, say hi to her." Temari said. Temari was a tall, fully developed woman with blond hair. Her brother Kankurou Just sighed.

"Shall we go before Tsunade has a cow." Tenten said.

"That would be rather amusing to watch." Ashurii snickered.

"Yes, but i am NOT going to stick around to see that. Let's go." Neji demanded. The shinobi turned around and headed out into the dark, creepy forest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deidara: yay!!!!! I get to do the dis-----**_

**_Kiba smashed Deidara in the back of the head with a rock_**

**_Kiba: No!! my turn!!!!_**

**_Itachi: Shut up. There is no need to yell. I was asleep._**

**_Hidan:Do the fking disclaimer already and shut the fk up about it!!!!!_**

**_Deidara: What was that for, un?_**

**_Tobi: Ashurii does not own Naruto and the other the characters and never will in her life time. Tobi is a good boy!!_**

**_Me:Yes. Tobi is a good boy. Here is the story.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Mission Commences...**_

_**With Difficulties.**_

"Yes, but i am NOT going to stick around to see that. Let's go." Neji demanded. The shinobi turned around and headed out into the dark, creepy forest. This was a very odd group of ninja. A Crystal element nin, a Hyuga, a dog boy, a weapons specialist, a red head with a gourd and an attitude problem, a chick with a big fan, a tall guy with make-up on and a giant puppet on his back, a guy inhabited and can control bugs, and a bushy browed freak...a very strange group indeed. They started the trip off quietly, until bushy brows had to act up like usual.

"Ashurii, you are a beautiful flower that, with the faintest breeze, can break at any time. Allow me to be there to protect you from this wind of danger.." Lee said. Kiba smashed him across the back of the head.

"Back off bushy brows!!!!!!She's taken!!!" Kiba growled. Lee got up off the ground, scratching his head. 'next victim' he thought. Lee walked over to Tenten, but Neji gave him a stare that said, touch her and die. He then had the nerve to walk up to the girl with the giant fan.

"Lady you are filled with such beaut----" He was hit in the head with the fan.

"Don't even think about it, creep." She said. Lee started sulking as he moved to the back of the group. Neji walked over to Ashurii as he got the group to take a break after walking for three hours.

"Hey, let me teach you that move that will come in good use for your Phoenix Flower jutsu." He said. She nodded and followed him away from the group. "Now, you need to access you Byakugan before we do this." She got her byakugan ready. " Now allow chakara to flow out of your body and spin rapidly in a circle. like this." He said as he demonstrated.

"Oh, i get it. OK." She said as she tried it. It took her a few minutes but she finally could do it like Neji. Neji smiled. Shino walked over.

"Well, while we're teaching you new jutsus try this." Shino said. "It's called Headhunter." He explained to her that it allows the user to attack while underground. She was not to thrilled, but like the idea of surprise. She tried it, got it on the first try, and gave up on it. Temari walked over.

"I know a jutsu that you would like if you like the element of surprise. It's called infinite darkness. You and you alone can see what your doing and what your enemy is doing, but he can't see you. It's the Second Hokage's move. Don't ask how I know it." She said. Ashurii nodded at her and proceeded to listen to her instructions. Temari told her the necessary hand signs for the jutsu and told her what and when to do certain things.

Ashurii attempted the jutsu with her Byakugan, but was unable at success. She the released the Byakugan and tried it with her Crystal element. All of the area was consumed in darkness. Ashurii could see everyone and everything, but everybody could not see her. Temari used the tiger hand seal.

"Kai." She said. The jutsu disappeared. Everybody could see again.

"What was that, Temari? How do you know a Hokage's jutsu? Very few people know of that jutsu, let alone can actually do it." Neji asked slyly.

"I'm the daughter of a Kazekage. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't know a move like that?" Temari replied. Neji and her argues for several minutes on this subject.

"Lets go, guys, we don't want to be here if someone was to find us. There is no place to take advantage of, such as trees or bushes, now that you guys tried teaching me new jutsu on a mission. Not the smartest shinobi, are you guys?" Ashurii finally said annoyed at the arguing of Neji. Shino, Kiba and her started walking off in the direction they were originally going in until Neji stopped them. There was still much bickering between the ninja, but they were moving toward their destination.

"What was the mission again? I forgot." Kiba asked.

"This is a search, destroy, apprehend mission, baby."Ashurii said. Then, from out of the trees, jumped two mysterious figures. These figures were wearing long, robe like black outfits with little red clouds scattered in random spots. One of the men looked like a puppet with red hair. The other had long, blond hair pulled up in a pony tail with exceptions of a piece in his face. He came out of the woods on a bird.

"Well, look what we found, un." The blond said, smiling at the other.

"Yeah, stop smiling at me, Deidara. I'm not your type. I don't inflate." Sasori said. The group of chunin laughed at the comment.

"What are you laughing at, un? Sasori, just shut it with the comments and tell me who we need." The one named Deidara asked.

"Just attack. I'll tell you in a minute." The man named Sasori said. Deidara took some clay and molded it in the palm of his hand, infusing it with chakara.

"Kibaku Nendo: Kyuukyoyu Geijutsu" Deidara said as his clay structure got bigger and got closer to the group, before exploding. The chunin jumped back.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Ashurii yelled as the obviously activated their Byakugans. The rest of the group began attacking. Kiba started his man-beast imitation jutsu. Tenten got her scrolls ready for her weapons technique.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara said unenthusiastically. Deidara moved out of the way.

"Oh my god. He missed. Gaara missed.!" Kankurou said as he got out his puppet and began fighting Sasori. Kiba did some hand signs.

"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou(Inuzuka style rare beast Transformation:Boubled-headed wolf)!!!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru formed a giant two headed white wolf. Ashurii was getting rather impatient. Deidara already managed to knock out Temari, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gaara(surprisingly). The only people left fighting was Kankurou, Ashurii, and Kiba and Akamaru. Ashurii did not like the odds of this fight.

She preceded to do her hand signs. "_Rat, Ox, Tiger, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger."_ she thought as she did them.

"Crystal Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" She yelled. Kiba and Kankurou quickly got out of the way. As Ashurii aimed the giant rose at Deidara and let it do its thing, she began rotating her body, allowing her purple chakara to form around her body, creating a protective dome. As the Rose fell Sasori signaled Deidara that she was the one. The rose shattered and went into thousands of directions, hitting anything and everything in its path. When the smoke faded, Deidara was still standing on his little bird. Sasori was hidden behind one of his many puppets that he carried with him. Ashurii stood there in shock. Kiba and Kankurou were hit with the jutsu instead of the intended.

"How is that possible? You completely evaded my attack. That's not possible." She said in amazement.

"Well, It was easy. Very predictable from Onkei's child, un." Deidara said.

"What did you sa----" Sasori hit her from behind, knocking her out. He looked up at Deidara.

"Here. You take her on your little birdie." Sasori said. They took her to off in the direction they came from.

Neji woke up a few minutes later. He did not panic as he took a count of how many he had. "_Where's Ashurii? I can't find her. This can't be good. Where is Kiba? Must find him. He should be able to track her. If he can't pick up her scent, then my ass is dead. Tsunade will kill me." _He thought to himself. He found Kiba.

"Kiba get up. She's been taken. Get you lazy ass up!!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!" Neji yelled. Kiba jumped up.

"Which way did they go?" Kiba asked. Neji just looked at him.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his blood limit. He looked in the 360 degrees his Byakugan would let him as far as it would let him, but he could not find her.

"Try hooking on her scent, Kiba" Shino said. Kiba tried to pick up a scent, but found nothing of his girlfriend or the two creeps that took her.

"Nothing, guys I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on her." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just get back to the Village and report to Tsunade as soon as possible. Then blame ourselves later." Temari said. They nodded as they headed back to the Village.

Ashurii woke up in a strange bed in a really messy room.

"Where am I? Why does my head hurt?" She asked herself as she got up and began looking around for some indication that told her where she was at. About 20 minutes later, the one named Deidara walked in the room.

"Ah you're awake, un." He said. She looked at him and smiled. She had a strange feeling of Safety when she was in the room with him. She couldn't explain why. In walked a strange looking man with a lot of piercings all in his body.

"Good morning, Leader." Deidara said. The man just looked at him.

"Leave us for a minute, Deidara. Good morning." The man said unemotionally. Deidara smiled at her as he walked out of the room. The strange man closed the door behind him.

"I am the Leader of the Akatsuki. We seek you for our organization. You have powers that we once had, before Onkei passed away. very tragic loss. I loved that woman. Anyways. we need you. Will you join?" The man said. Ashurii sat there and took it all in.

"I guess, but first, do you have a name? And how did you know my mother?" Ashurii asked.

"My name is Pein. You can call me that or Leader. the others call me Leader, except Tobi. but as you will learn, Tobi is a good boy. I met your mother back when you were first born. I also took her in when that Hyuga told her to leave. She became part of this Organization and you live here until she died. Deidara and Sasori took care of you. That is why they were sent to get you. they are the two that you spent most of your baby days with. for lack of a better term. I must go. feel free to anything in the kitchen. I will talk to you later about your living arrangements." The man said as he walked out and Deidara walked back in.

Ashurii stood there in confusion. She walked out into the halls with Deidara by her side. She felt like meeting her new comrades. None of them were there except Deidara and Sasori. so she went back to Deidara's room and fell asleep.

Back at Kanoha, The group of chunin were just getting back. As they walked through the west gate, Neji had a bad feeling. Kiba looked like he was going to cry because he let his girlfriend get kidnapped by two weird guys in weird outfits. Gaara was acting emo because he actually lost a fight. Kankurou was still admiring Sasori's puppetry work. Temari and Tenten were very upset that a comrade was taken. Lee was just upset because he cannot hit on her because she was in enemy lines. As they approached Tsunade's office, Neji felt like telling the group his bad feeling.

"Guys I have a feeling that whoever that was is trying to get Ashurii to join their organization. And if she doesn't they'll kill her. I really don't like this feeling." Neji said. The rest of the group told him that she would not easily give into pressure like that and that she has the skill to protect herself. He still worried. Kiba was worried about her as well. They walked into Tsunade's office. She turned around to face the chunin.

'Back so soon I see. Did you complete your mission?" She asked. There was a moment of silence, then Kiba spoke.

"We had technical difficulties, my lady." He said.

"What kind of difficulties?" Tsunade asked getting angry.

"We were ambushed by two ninjas in black cloaks with little red clouds on them." Lee said. Tsunade's expression went from anger to fear to being worried, then back to anger.

"Please tell me all of you are here!" She demanded. Neji just looked at the woman.

"Well if we told you that we would be lieing. We engaged in battle with the weird men, who attacked first. We fought hard, but were all defeated and they took Ashurii. By the time we gained consciousness, I could not find her with my Byakugan and Kiba could not pick up her scent. Who were those ninja that attacked us, Lady Hokage?" Neji asked.

"Was it a blond on a bird with a puppet man?" She asked. Kiba and Neji looked up at the woman, Kiba had tears running down his face and Neji looked like he wanted to hit and destroy a wall.

"Yes, how did you know?" Temari asked.

"That was Deidara and his partner Sasori. They have been looking for Ashurii for years. I did not think before sending you guys out that they would be a threat. They are part of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki want Ashurii because of her ability to create and control Crystals. It was rumored that her mother was also a target of the Akatsuki. Whether they got a hold of her, I don't know, but if they have gotten a hold of Ashurii, then no good will come of it for us or her. we need to get her back. Be back in here two days from now exactly at 6am. Go home and rest up. you will need it." Tsunade said. dismissing them from her office. As they left, Jiraiya walked in.

"They have her. Deidara has gotten a hold of Ashurii." Tsunade said. Jiraiya looks shocked.

"Are you serious? Do you know how bad that is? If she's even half as strong as her mother, which by just watching her practice i can tell she is almost if not already is, then we are in serious trouble." He said all serious like.

"Do you not think I already know this? I need to think of a plan to get her back before Uchiha Itachi gets a hold of her. She won't last three days with him." Tsunade said.

"How are you going to deal with this? What is you plan of action?" Jiraiya asked. She picked up a bottle of Sake and took a swig of it.

"I'll deal with a plan of action in the morning." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi: Ashurii does not own----**

**Deidara hits him with a pencil**

**Deidara: I want to do the disclaimer!!!!!**

**Itachi: Too bad..he hits Deidara**

**Hidan: Someone just do the damn disclaimer so we can start the fking story..**

**Itachi: As I ws saying before i was rudely interupted...Ashurii does not own Naruto or any of the charaters and never will.**

**Hidan: Now on with the God damn story..

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**A day in the Akatsuki house**_

Ashurii woke up in Deidara's room, confused '_What happened yesturday?' _She thought to herself. She then got up out of Deidara's bed and notice the blond sleeping in a wooden chair next to the bed. He was snoring so loud it was no wonder that she had a headache. She looked out the window at the rising sun.

"Good lord. It's only 7 am?" She asked herself. Deidara snored loudly. Ashurii found a pencil and poked him with it. He jumped up out of his chair.

"What was that for, un?" He asked. Ashurii was laughing. He saw her laughing at him and smiled. He was glad she was there. Pein was too, even though he would never admit it to save his life.

"Well, I'm sorry, Deidara, but you snore. I had to wake you up somehow." She said after she gained control of her hysteria. He just smiled at her. Her stomach growled.

"Hidding a dog in there, un?" He asked. She poked him again with the pencil.

"No. I'm just hungry. Who else lives here? Or is it just you, the puppet boy, and Pein?" She asked. The "puppet boy" walked in the door.

"My name is Sasori. And no, there are others that reside here. They are just currently elsewhere." Sasori stated.

"Obviously." Asshurii said. "Where be the kitchen in this place?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll show you, un." Deidara said, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sasori said. Ashurii giggled as she followed the blond down the hall. They walked down the stairs and took a right.

"This is the kitchen. You can help yourself to anything in here. Except Itachi's crack coffee. He gets agitated when people drink that. Itachi is not one you want to mess with, un." Deidara said. Ashurii nodded. She found the Ramen.

"I like Ramen. What flavors do you guys have here?" She asked.

"We have all of the flavors God ever created." He said, helping himself to the beef flavored kind. Ashurii settled with the chicken flavored kind. As the noodles were cooked and prepared, Deidara looked at Ashurii.

"You have changed a lot since you were last here, un." Deidara said. "Back then it wouldn't bother you to sleep in the same bed as me, but now that you are older, that could give people the wrong impression." She looked at him.

"Actually, it wouldn't bother me as long as you didn't try anything. I couldn't sleep in that chair for five minutes, let alone every night until Pein gets back from his mission or whatever he does." Ashurii said. Deidara smiled. After eating, they sat there in the kitchen talking about the previous years. Itachi walked in the door. His eyes fell upon Ashurii. They did not stay there for long, just long enough for Deidara to notice that Itachi was looking at her.

"This is the new member that Leader sent Sasori and I to get, un." He said to Itachi. Ashurii turned around. As she turned around, her eyes caught his. She could see the pain and hatred in his eyes, yet it did not scare her like it would most people.

"Hello. I am Ashurii." She said, smiling at Itachi and his partner, who strangely resembled a shark.

"I am Itachi. This," he said, pointing at the shark man, "is Kisame." Itachi got some of his crack coffee and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Don't touch anything that is fish flavored. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to working and, well, living with you really. Have a good day." Kisame said. Ashurii nodded and smiled as Kisame followed Itachi up the stairs.

"I have a feeling that I am the only girl in this house." Ashurii said a few moments later.

"How can you tell, un." Deidara asked.

"Look at how this place is decorated. Seriously. Who does the decorating, Frankenstein?" Ashurii asked. Deidara looked at her. She changed the subject.

"Is that really crack coffee or does it just have the affect of you touch it i kill you on Itachi? He seems like a nice person." Ashurii said.

"Yeah Itachi's as nice as a rabid dog." Sasori said as he entered. Ashurii spazed out.

"Will you not do that?" Ashurii said to him.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Will you not walk in the door and scare the crap out of me...that's a figure of speech, Deidara. Itachi seems nice to me. he could be evil, but he could have nice qualities." Ashurii said confidently. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and then broke out in hysteria. Ashurii could not see Deidara's face behind his hair because he was laughing so hard. Ashurii smacked Deidara with the pencil from earlier that she never put down.

"What was that for, un." Deidara said.

"That was because i felt like hitting you with a pencil. I would hit you too, Sasori, but i get the feeling that it would do no good. I'm bored, what do you guys do around here for fun?" She asked them.

"Well, we usually take Kakuzu's money and hide it all over the place and watch him have a major freak out until he finds it all. That's pretty funny actually." Sasori said.

"But, he's not here. With there only being Itachi, Kisame, Me, Sasori, and you here... I don't know. Want to take a walk, un?" Deidara asked. Ashurii looked at him for a second.

"Yeah. That would be nice. Where can we walk?" Ashurii asked. Deidara thought for a second. His little mind was spinning in his head.

"Sasori i need help, un." Deidara said.

"I'm not qualified to give you the help that you need. In fact, not many are." Sasori said, making Ashurii laugh.

"Haha very funny, un. No seriously, where can we walk that Leader won't kill us because little one here doesn't have proper uniform for public outings yet, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori thought for a moment.

"Take her ourt by Leader's trees. She'll like it out there." Sasori said. Deidara smacked his head with his hands, revealing a mouth on each of the palms of his hands. Ashurii said nothing, even though thoughts raced in her head about why there were mouths on his hands and what he could possibly do to someone with those mouths. She shook her head slightly to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Why didn't I think of that, un? Come on, Ashurii, Let's take a walk." Deidara said. As they headed for the door to leave, Itachi came down the stairs. His eyes fell upon Ashurii yet again, but this time he did not get caught by Deidara. Something about her captivated him, and it was frustrating him because he did not know what it was about this girl that had him so caught up in his thoughts.

"Where are you two going?" He asked in his emotionless voice. Ashurii just looked at him.

"We are going on a walk, un. Do you want to come along with us?" Deidara asked the tall mysterious figure. Itachi just looked at Deidara and walked back up the stairs.

"I take that as a no, un." Deidara stated.

"Oh, very well spotted. State the obvious, Deidara." Ashurii said. He looked at her. _'She's been around Sasori to much, un.' _he thought. She smiled at him as they walked out into the sunlight. The gentle breeze blew Deidara's hair into a mess, which frustrated him. They started walking toward the trees. Ashurii was to busy laughing at Deidara to notice what type of trees he was leading her to. Once they got there, Deidara stopped, causing Ashurii to run into him, knocking him to the ground. Ashurii looked up at the trees.

"Oh my. They're so pretty. and they're Pein's trees? How in the world does a group of S Class Criminals keep Sakura blossoms without being found?" She asked, admireing the beauty of the trees.

"Easy, genjutsu. Nobody out here in the middle of nowhere would think twice about a bunch of trees. Well, they think it is just normal trees, un. not Sakura. Leader loves these trees as his own children. Well, if Leader HAD children, un." Deidara said, looking at her. Her black hair blew gently in the soft breeze that destroyed Deidara's hair earlier. THe Sakura blossoms were falling, so it looked like an angel had just stepped onto the Earth and that was God's way of telling everybody.

_'Man, she looks so beautiful, un...wait, what am I thinking? Could I be attracted to her, after knowing her for years, un? Nah...stupid trees.' _Deidara thought, kicking a tree. After an hour of walking and reminicing, Deidara got hungry.

"I'm hungry, un. Want to head back the fast way, or do you want to walk?" Deidara asked.

"Ummmmm...i guess we can go the fast way. Just don't kill me." She replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of killing you." He said as he put a ball of clay in his hand. The little tiny mouths began doing something that Ashurii was not aware of because she was distracted by Deidara being an idiot like he usually was. The mouths stopped whatever they were doing as Deidara did some hand seals. They clay ball turned into a large white bird. Deidara jumped up on the back of the massive bird.

"Come on, un" he said, extending his hand. She cautiously took it as he pulled her up onto the bird. As it took off, Ashurii looked at him. _'He is a strange person. Did i really grow up with him? Maybe that is why i'm weird.' _She thought. As they flew through the air, Ashurii noticed how far they had walked. They had been gone half the day and she didn't notice it. _'Man, this was a weird day. Well, a weird half of a day, seeing that is only...'_ she paused her thoughts to look at the sun. _'it's only 2pm? good God...this day will never end...man.' _she thought. _'All though it is a nice day. I wouldn't mind being out here for the rest of the day.'_

"It sure is pretty out here. How long until we get back?" Ashurii asked. Deidara wasn't paying attention. He was off in his own little world, lost in his thoughts. Ashurii poked him with her finger. He spazed like he normally did. She giggled at his jumpyness.

"What was that for, un?" He asked.

"Where are we?" She asked him all serious like. He looked surprised.

"Ummmmmmm...I don't know, un. But, I can fix that." Deidara said. He put his hands together to do a hand seal. A little baby bird flew out of his hands and scouted the area from the air below them. The bird came back, chirped at Deidara, and then exploded.

"We are about five minutes from the house, un. Why?" He asked. Ashurii just looked at the blond.

_'he is such an idiot sometimes.'_ She thought to herself. "I was just wondering. What were you thinking about, Deidara?" Ashurii asked him. He froze for a minute.

"Oh, you noticed...well, I was just thinking about...about being hungry, yes I am really hungry, un." Deidara said. _'God, I hope she buys that, un.' _Deidara said to himself.

_'Well, that has to be the worst thing i have ever heard...I hope he doesn't expect me to believe that..' _Ashurii thought. "Ahhhh. well It is around lunch time, so that could be why you are having thoughts of food." Ashurii said, contradicting what she really wanted to say. Once they got back to the house, they noticed a man with his face covered looking on the ground.

"Man, they did it again, un." Deidara mumbled under his breath, somewhat dissappointed. Ashurii looked at him.

"Did what?" She wispered to him. He looked at her for a minute.

"I'll tell you in the kitchen, come on, un." Deidara said as if he was upset about something. They walked into the door and saw Sasori and Kisame staring at the tv.

"What are you two doing now?" Ashurii asked. Sasori turned his little puppet head to look at her.

"We are watching a documentary." Sasori said.

"A documentary about what exactally?" Ashurii asked as Deidara sat down next to the shark man.

"It is an interesting documentary on the effects on taking money from Kakuzu and hidding it all over the property. You should watch this...it's hillarious." Kisame said, laughing madly at the tv. Ashurii rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, so she just sat at the little table and stared out into space. About twenty or so minutes later, A silverish haired man walked into the kitchen and noticed Ashurii zoned out at the table.

"Who the fk are you?" He asked. Ashurii didn't hear him. She was still out of it, mentally, of course. The man was getting very agrivated. He slammed his hand down on the table causing aa loud bang that cause the whole house, with exceptions of Itachi, to come and see what all the commotion was about.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!!!!!" He yelled louder. The rest of the guys were upset that they had to miss Kakuzu's torture, until Deidara entered the kitchen and see the silver haired man raise his arm at Ashurii, about to hit her. She was doing hand seals subconciously under the table because she knew something was gonna happen. The man went to hit her, but was caught off guard.

"Crystal style: Pheonix Flower jutsu!!!!!" She yelled as the giant rose apeared in the kitchen. She aimed it for him and began the rotation jutsu that Neji taught her. He was hit with the crystal rose and was not expecting the next part. The rose then exploded, sending thousands upon thousands of tiny crystals in every direction. The man was pierced to the ground.

"I was waiting for you to ask politely...but seeing that you took force, i felt the need to defend myself. You will NOT talk to me like that ever again. Got it?" Ashurii said as she got up from the table. She looked back as the strange man was getting up from the attack.

"By the way, my name is Ashurii. I will be living here, so get used to it. Oh, just so you know, I don't take crap...from anybody. I never have and I never will." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs, where she ran into Itachi, who had been evesdropping on the conversation.

"I see you too came to watch the show." She said. He looked at her with his charcoal colored eyes.

"Well, yes and no. I ran out of coffee, so naturally I came down to get more. I see Kakuzu and Hidan are back." Itachi said in a monotone. Ashurii looked confused.

"Hidan is the guy you just beat up in the kitchen. Kakuzu is the greedy bastard that they others hide the money from and then watch him go on a mad hunt to try to find it all." He explained. Ashurii just looked at him.

"Well, I see that I am the only girl that takes residence here, so this will be fun." She said. Itachi started to grin until Kakuzu came out into the stairwell to look for more of his filthy money. Ashurii looked at him.

"What is that look for?" He asked.

"You touch my money, and I swear to the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit that you will die the most painful death imaginable to mankind, got it?" She threatened as she continued to walk up the stairs. She stopped to look at Itachi.

"It was nice talking to you, Itachi." She said, smiling at him. THen them impossible happened. Itachi smiled back at her. This was not a long smile, just long enough for her to realize that he smiled at her before he put his emotionless mask back on and walked into the kitchen to get more of his crack coffee.

Ashurii walked back into Deidara's room and laid down on his bed. She was so exaughsted that she took a nap. Approximately forty-five minutes later, Deidara poked her with his finger. She jumped out of bed and smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for, un?" He asked.

"You poked me. I defended myself." She said defensively.

"Well, come on, un. The rest of the Akatsuki is home, un." Deidara said as Ashurii got up out of the bed and preceded to follow him out into the hall and down the stairs into the living room. Pein was standing there with a weird looking coat in his arms. There was the few she already knew, like Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and of course Pein. So, ok, she knew most of them, but that is beside the point.

"Ashurii, I want to introduce you to the rest of the guys whom you will be working closely with. You already know Deidara and Sasori. Itachi and Kisame have been here all day, so you probably already know them. Hidan and Kakuzu got here about an hour ago. I have already heard about your and Hidan's introduction. I'm just sorry I had to miss that. Let's see. This is Tobi," he said pointing to a rather short person with an orange mask covering all of his face with exceptions of his right eye. "And this is Zetsu." He said pointing to a giant venus fly trap. The trap open and there was a man's head. He was half white, on the right side, and half black, on the obvious left side. "This is the group you will be working with. But first you will need this." He said, handing her the cloak. It was just like the others. Black with little red clouds all over it in random places.

"You can wear that however you choose, but it must be worn in all public outings. Let ne see yor headband." Pein said. Ashurii took it from around her waist, where she just started wearing it, and handed it over to her new leader. He took out a kunai and put a scratch through the leaf village symbol.

"There. you are now one of us. Don't let the boys harrass or offend you in anyway. Just because you are the only girl doesn't mean they have to treat you like a someone who is incapable of protecting herself."

"We learned that is a lie earlier, un" Deidara interupted. Ashurii hit him.

"Don't interupt. It's very rude." Ashurii said. Pein smiled somewhat.

"You are dismissed to do whatever. Just don't get killed." He said as he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Itachi pulled her aside to talk to her.

"How much did you mean to the Leaf village?" He asked. She looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't know. If there was one thng wrong, Lady Hokage would always call me and tell me who screwed up and how to fix it. I was always the go to person. I know everything about everyone." Ashurii said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was try to calculate how big of a rescue party they're planning on sending after you. By what you just told me, we're looking at most of the ANBU and Jonin. Maybe some Chunin. They'll probably sent that Uzamaki brat. and Hyuga, Neji. Other than that, you'll be safe with me..." He said.

'_Did he just say safe with me? This could work out to my benefit. He's hot and i can kick ass and he could protect me.' _Ashurii thought.

'_What is she thinking about? I'll find out soon enough. I have a feeling.' _Itachi thought.

"YOu don't have to worry about a surprise attack at night, though." Ashurii said, somewhat to herself.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, Knowing Lady Hokage, She's probably drinking her Sake right now. She won't come up with a plan of action until tomorrow. So really we won't have to worry about there being a night attack." Ashurii said confidently. Itachi noticed this. Ashurii yawned.

"Well, you seem tired, you must get some sleep. When you get up, come knock on my door, I want you to try something. But now, you must go to bed." Itachi said. She looked at him for a minute, then nodded. He walked her to Deidara's room and then bade her good night. As she walked into the room, a sudden light headedness fell upon her. She walked over to Deidara's bed, landed on it, and fell into a deep sleep. Deidara walked into his room later on in the night and noticed that she was already asleep. He sat down in that wooden chair that she specifically told him not to sleep in and fell asleep watching her sleep.

"Tsunade, we need to get a plan ready for the rescue squad that you are sending out tomorrow. Put down the Sake and come on!!" Shizune said. Tsunade kept her Sake. A blond boy walked into the room. Shizune shook her head. The blond boy walked up to the hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade, get your butt up and formulate a freakin' plan so we can save a comrade and a friend!!" the boy said. THe blond boy was hit in the head by the hokage.

"Don't call me that!!! I'll get a plan tomorrow when the rescue squad gets here. End of story." Tsunade said raising her voice.

"I don't see how you willingly work with this all day long." The boy said to Shizune.

"What was that, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Good night Grandma Tsunade!!!" He said as he slammed the door behind him.

'_That boy is a pain in the ass' _She thought as she took another swig of her Sake.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kiba: Ashurii does not own Naruto**_

**_Neji: Or any of the characters_**

**_Shino: And never will in her life._**

**_Lee: Even though she is the most beau--_**

**_Kiba and Neji smack Lee in the back of the head._**

**_Neji: She's taken...give up._**

**_Kiba: She's not your type anyway.._**

**_Sasuke: Yeah, she's not inflatable!!!_**

**_they all laugh except the unconscious Lee_**

**_Me:boys...anyway, here is the story.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Plan of Action**_

The first thing Kiba did the following morning was head to Neji's house to meet him before preceding to the Hokage's office. Akamaru was in one of his moods where he hid inside Kiba's jacket, not because he was scare. No, he hid there because he was worried about her. Kiba was too, but did not hid in a jacket like his companion did. He wanted a mission, a plan, or even a suggestion to point him in the direction of his girlfriend. He got a weird feeling as he walked into Neji's house to get him.

'_what is this strange feeling? It's like she's in some sort of trouble. We need to do something, and fast.' _He thought. Akamaru whined.

"Yeah, boy. I know. I feel it too. We're going to take care of it, i promise." Kiba said, petting his dog. Neji walked out into the training area of the manor. He looked worse than Kiba. Kiba had bags under his eyes and looked like crap, but he looked somewhat presentable. Neji looked like Gaara with bags under his eyes from his insomnia due to the loss of his sister. It looked as if she died. His hair was all out of place and he just look like he was in a fight with a man three times his size, and didn't bother fighting back. Kiba looked at him.

"Please tell me that you are not going to stand in front of Tsunade looking like that!?! Come on, let's get you in something that you won't look like you were beaten severely and left to die in a back alley of a dark building in the bad part of town." Kiba said as he walked Neji into his room and found him presentable clothes and helped Neji with the monstrosity he called hair. When they were done, Neji still looked like he was beaten up in a dark alley, but he looked like he was presentable and had not yet given up on his existence.

"Thank you, Kiba. I really mean it." Neji managed to say before staring at the ground. Kiba looked at him. Akamaru whined some more. Kiba looked shocked.

"Sh!t we're going to be late and I would rather not see Tsunade angry this early in the morning. Let's go." Kiba said, half dragging Neji out the door. Once in Tsunade's office, they realized that everybody was already there, except for the Hokage.

"Gosh, Neji, you really let yourself go over this one, didn't you?" Tenten asked, worried about him. He just merely looked up at her, before sulking some more. Kiba was in the same state, at this point, as Neji. He was staring at the floor, not caring about anything except how he wasn't strong enough to protect her. He was blaming himself. To make matters worse, Lee decided to cheer everybody up with one of his Might Gai speeches.

"Come on guys. The spirit of youth is burning bright within your souls. It was a grievous day when we lost such a beautiful comrade because we were not strong enough to protect the beautiful ones, but we can now formulate a plan to bring her back so that there is beauty again in this marvelous village we call home. Then i might be able to show off when we save her, that i might win a date with such beauty...with such..." Kiba hit him so hard that he knocked Lee through 7 walls.

"Shut up about my GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! Don't even THINK about asking her out on a date. i will personally KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!" Kiba interupted. Lee got up all dizzy and took his Gai sensei pose. Shino smacked his hand to his face.

Tsunade walked into the office just in time to hear Lee's speech and witness the destruction of 7 perfectly hand crafted wall that the first hokage himself put up.

"Let's get this meeting underway, shall we...before you idiots destroy any more of the architecture. Now, Oh my..." She trailed off when she saw the state Neji and Kiba were in.

"Have you two sleep since the accident?" Tsunade asked the two.

"No, My Lady. I have been up, and Kiba is probably in the same state as I, Blaming myself for not being strong enough to protect her. I know you told me to look after her and train her into the Hyuga she was born to be, but was no even strong enough to keep a blond idiot and a puppet, no offense, Kankurou, from taking her." Neji said. Kiba nodded in agreement with his girlfriend's brother. Tsunade looked at the boys with apathy. Then she hit them both over the head like she did when Naruto called her 'Grandma Tsunade' or when Jiraiya attempted to look at her while she showered to get 'information' for his "novels".

"Get a hold of yourselves!!!!!! Don't blame yourself for the past, use the past to help you in the future. If you ever want to see her again, you two better be pulling yourselves together and getting with the program!!!!! if it helps...Cry me a river, build a bridge, and by God, GET OVER IT!!!!!!" She said angrily. She took a swig of her Sake and sat down behind her desk.

"Now, do we have any suggestions on how to save her...wait where's Sasuke?" She asked, noticing that the ill-tempered black haired boy was missing. She was getting aggravated very fast, and trust me when i tell you that she is not one to cross when she is agitated.

"Someone GO GET UCHIHA!!!!! NOW!!!!!" She yelled. Temari and Tenten were the first two to escape out the window. Temari looked over at Tenten.

"Is she always that angry...or is she in a bad mood?" She asked.

"She's not always this bad, but it's when bad thing follows bad thing and so on like this, it really frustrates her." Tenten said, looking for the Uchiha manor.

"What is so special about Ashurii? I mean she seems just like you and me. Like a normal Kunoichi." Temari stated. Tenten pause for a minute.

"Ashurii is the daughter of the Chrystal nin and Hizashi Hyuga. She is said to have a very rare kekkei Genkai that only certain members of the Suishou clan. It seems that her mother, Onkei, could mix her elements and create and new style of fighting. Mix that with the Hyuga kekkei Genkai and that makes her the ultimate weapon. Plus she has grown attached to Tsunade as a little sister that Tsunade never had. That's why this is a big problem that must be resolved soon before word gets out. That is also why she is so important to our village." Tenten said as she started back on finding Sasuke. They found him training with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Uchiha, Sasuke...The Hokage wants you in her office now." Temari said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and followed the two girls back to Tsunade's office.

"Thank you for saving me from that. Ugh they argue about the most trivial things." Sasuke said.

"Well, you're not out of the woods yet, Uchiha. Tsunade's p!ssed. You were supposed to be in her office with the rest of us an hour ago." Temari said.

"You don't want to get her bad side, Sasuke, considering she's not to happy with you for defecting yourself from Kanoha. You just got put back in service because we need the people, but she can take more drastic measures if she must. and let me tell you, you wouldn't last five minutes in prison." Tenten said. Sasuke was quiet the rest of the way there. Once they landed back in Tsunade's window and Took their places, Lee was on the floor, unconscious, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru(Who must have just arrived), Gaara, Kankurou, and Tsunade restraining him.

"We leave you boys alone for five minutes with Tsunade and this is what happens?? Well I'll never leave you guys alone with each other for a while. Just to be safe." Temari said. They let go of Kiba, who o then kicked Lee once more before sitting down.

"Lee, you think you would have learned the first time to stop hitting on his girlfriend...Especially in the mood he's in. If you were not needed so bad, I would have let him kick your $$. in fact...i would have helped him." Neji said when Lee came around. Tsunade got their attention.

"Now listen to me, Ashurii is being held by the Akatsuki. There are rumors that Uchiha, Itachi is with them. If these rumors are true, we must take special precautions in getting her back. They will keep her safe until they catch wind of a rescue squad. We need Suggestions on how we are to get her back here safely without getting her killed. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked. Sasuke was enraged at his brother's name.

'_So, you're involved in this now are you, brother? What does she have that you want? Well, you can't have her...I will kill you if you touch even a single hair on her head.' _Sasuke though.

"Well, we could do a similar mission like last time, only instead of retrieving an Akatsuki member, we get Ashurii back." Shino said quietly to himself.

"That wouldn't work. They wouldn't fall for that twice. We need a two wave attack. Shikamaru, baby, can you elaborate or should I?" Temari asked the lazy chunin.

"This is such a drag. I'll do it. Okay, Temari and I, through hours of extensive arguing, came to the conclusion that we should use a two wave attack. See, if we send some of the weaker shinobi, such as one or two genin squads accompanied by a 6 man chunin squad in first to give them a little shake up. Then once they think that it is all over, and that that is all that the leaf village is sending for her, we send in the second wave consisting of the original chunin that were sent with her on the mission in the first place, accompanied by a bunch of jonin back up and maybe you and/or Jiraiya to surprise them. Then we take her and leave." Shikamaru said.

"And if possible, take as many of them into custody and persecute them." Temari added. The group seemed to like this idea. Tsunade wrote it down.

"Ok, now, are there any other suggestions?" She asked. Neji raised his hand as if he was in the academy again.

"Yes, Neji." She said.

"Well, I say that we do it the old fashioned way. Send in multiple squads at random times to insure safety of the genin, make them stay here to protect the village and send the more experienced, while keeping some of the lesser experienced chunin stay with the genin to protect here. Have them attack at random times, keeping medical nin handy and not let them fight, only heal when necessary. Then send two three-man squads into the base and find Ashurii, get her out safely, and pull out. If they follow, I will handle them." Neji said.

"I will help him." Kiba spoke up. Tsunade wrote this down also. She looked at the rest of them.

"Any others?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, why don't we do a full scale attack on the Akatsuki base, causing them to evacuate the premises and get her while they are in a midst of panic." Kankurou said. Tsunade wrote this down. She didn't even have to ask the question.

"I say, you let me go in to find her while keeping squads heavily around the place. I'll find her, bring her back out and there won't be a scratch on either of us." Gaara said. Tsunade, again, wrote this down.

"Last call. Any more suggestions?" She asked.

"Well you could let Gai sensei and I go in and show them the spirit of youth and kick their butt, Then we would rescue the fair maiden and maybe then after i successfully rescue her, she will thank me and allow me to take her on a date and then ask her if she would want to be my beautiful girlfriend----" Kiba went to hit Lee, but was too late. Neji beat him to it. Neji hit Lee so hard in the back of the head, it sent him flying through the other side of the wall, busting out the wall yet again.

"SHE'S TAKEN!!!! GET OVER IT AND TAKE A HINT!!!!" Neji screamed. Tsunade just shook her head.

"We could let Neji and Kiba pretend the Akatsuki is just 9 Lees hitting on Ashurii and Tenten. That would take care of it.." Shino said with a smirk. Tsunade smiled at that and wrote it down.

"Or, we could take and put all the ideas together and call that our plan of action." Sasuke said. Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a minute and then looked at the list she had just made.

"That could actually work. Let's see." She said as she began putting two and two together to try to get five, which is possible depending all on the formula you use. After approximately 10 minutes, she finally got it.

"Okay, now listen. We'll do a two wave attack with minor surges in the waves. We'll let the genin stay here to protect the village during our absence. The little surges will be the three-man squads attacking at random times. Three three-man squads will go out in each surge. The medical nin will be on stand by for healing jutsus only unless we need more shinobis. Then when they are not expecting it, we will send in the stronger second wave of squads whom are much stronger than the first wave. We will send Gaara, Neji and Kiba in to retrieve Ashurii and get out safely, when we will back off and leave as fast as possible. Sasuke, can we in trust Itachi to you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke merely nodded.

"Now, if this plan has any chance of flaw, like if they have brainwashed her into joining them, we must evacuate immediately and meet back here to formulate a new plan as fast as we can. I know that will be hard for you two," She said talking directly to Neji and Kiba, "But that is how I want it done. I will sent Jiraiya with you. What do you think of that plan?" She asked them. Shikamaru pondered every element in this new plan.

"I see a few flaws in it, but what plan ever goes flawless? I say that it's a good plan. What do you think, Baby?" He asked Temari.

"I like it. I think that it could actually work." Temari said. Sasuke just nodded in agreement. Shino did the same.

"I think that we can pull it off. Just leave the retrieval to Kiba, Gaara, and I." Neji said confidently.

"I see the Neji I knew is back. I'm glad to see it." Tenten said. Neji smiled at her.

"I don't care what plan we use as long as i get my baby back from that weird bird man." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kankurou was silent.

"He agrees too." Temari said, pointing t o her make-up wearing brother.

"Well, then. It's settled. We'll tell the rest of the shinobi in thirty minutes. I want you all in the stadium in fifteen minutes. You are dismissed." Tsunade said as they left her office. Jiraiya came in through the window.

"So this is your plan of action? I like it, but do you really think that it will work?" He asked. Tsunade opened her flask of Sake and took a drink.

"I don't really know, but I hope so. It's all we have." Tsunade said.

Fifteen minutes later, the group assembled in the stadium. Within five minutes, the stadium began to fill. By the time the meeting was supposed to start, the stadium was packed. Tsunade came out and spoke.

"Listen, A comrade has been taken into enemy lines. The board and I have formulated a plan to get her back. If you are a genin or just became a chunin within the past year, I want you to leave. you are not needed for this because you are not yet experienced enough to work this mission." She said. She waited for all the genin and specified chunin to leave.

"Now, We will attack in waves. We will send one wave with little surges at random times. wave one will consist of all chunin. Any medical nin is to stay back with the second wave unless needed to heal someone. We will send random surges to attack them. Then, we will pull back and wait until it is safe to assume that they think that that was the only thing we were sending to get her back and when they lower their guard, we will send wave two to attack. Wave two will consist of all jonin that are currently available and all chunin that are able to fight and defend themselves. I will sen Gaara from Suna, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuga into the base to search for Ashurii. When they find her and bring her out, I want a full retreat. Everybody is to back off and head dome. GOT IT?" She asked. everybody nodded in agreement to what the hokage asked.

"Now, we will leave here first thing in the morning. Meet at the west gate at 8 am sharp and don't be late. Are there any questions?" She asked. Nobody said anything.

"Okay, you are dismissed. I will see you in the morning. Go get prepared. Get a good nights sleep." Tsunade said, dismissing her army. She headed back to her office, took out her Sake and drank as if there was no tomorrow.

Back at the Akatsuki base, Ashurii had fallen over, grabbing her head. Deidara rushed over to her.

"What is wrong, un?" He asked. She just let out a moan of pain.

"Itachi, un come here!!!!!" He yelled. Itachi came out of the kitchen with his crack coffee. He saw Ashurii laying on the ground and spilled a little of his coffee.

"What did you do?" He asked, managing to still keep his emotionless voice in tact.

"I didn't do it!!! She just fell to the floor. Can you, un?" He asked. Itachi put down his crack coffee and placed his palm over her forehead. He closed his eyes and saw all that she was seeing. She was witnessing all that took place in Kanoha. Itachi placed a jutsu on her where when she closed her eyes she could see what he was doing, but he could tell if she closed her eyes and could easily block her out of his mind. He could also check her vital signs and make sure she is alright to his personal liking. It worked in reverse to an extent. He could see through her eyes, but the only time she could block him out is if she was in the shower on in the bathroom taking care of female stuff. Ashurii passed out in Itachi's arms.

"I'll put her in my room." Itachi said. Deidara got defensive.

"What's wrong with where she's at, un?" Deidara asked.

"Let's see, one. You snore. that would wake her up and she needs to sleep. Secondly, she will be less bothered in my room because only i can get into my room next to Leader. And it's darker in my room, so she can get a deeper sleep than she ever would in your room. That's why She'll be in my room tonight. and If she so chooses as long as she wants to stay there." Itachi said, getting agitated with the blond.

"Whatever, un. You like her." Deidara said under his breath as he got up and went back into the living room to watch the documentary of Kakuzu with the rest of the guys. Itachi took her up to his room, laid her on his bed, and covered her up with his blanket. Then he quietly left his own room to find Leader. He found Leader out in his trees.

"Leader, we have a problem. Ashurii had a vision and they're sending two attack waves to try and get her back. They're using her brother, Neji Hyuga, Her supposed boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, And that freak from Suna Gaara of the Desert. She has more power and talent than her mother did. She can see things that just recently happened. We need to protect her with all we have, sir." Itachi said. Leader just looked at his trees, taking in all that Itachi had told him.

"Well, Itachi, I leave protecting her up to you. I know how fond of her you are getting. These trees tell me everything. We'll deal with the wave when it gets here. I'll call a meeting, she is not to find out about this, got it?" Leader said.

"Yes sir." Itachi replied.

"You are dismissed." Leader said. Itachi vanished in a puff of black smoke. The day ended and the plan had been set into action. The Akatsuki knew about the plan, will they act now or when it's too late?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Itachi: **Ashurii does not own Naruto in any way shape or form and she does not own any of the characters except Ashurii..._

_**Me: **Thank you Itachi..._I would like to thank Peridot Tears and Sakura999 for their comments and Annaiese for the story she has been writing about Rikku and Gippal from FFX-2... now..her is the story

* * *

__

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Chat Room.**_

"Itachi, Are you sure she doesn't know about the vision she just had" Pein asked. Itachi turned around to look at him.

"No, Leader, I believe she has no recollection of this vision as you call it. With the way she was acting when Deidara called for me, I'm pretty sure the only thing she was caring about was to get the pain out of her head. I never thought having visions would be so painful for her." Itachi tried to say emotionless, but a hint of concern was in his voice. Pein nodded, then vanished. Itachi walked back up to the house while thoughts entered his head.

"_Why does she get to me like this? I've never had feeling this strong before. Am I actually falling for this girl? No, It's not possible." _Itachi thought.

"_Yes it is. It is possible and whether or not you are aware of it, you are falling for her."_ A voice said to him in his mind. He calmly panicked.

"_Who is there? What are you doing in my mind...I'll kill you if you don't answer me.." _He threatened the voice.

"_Haha very funny. If you killed me, you would only be committing suicide." _The voice giggled. Itachi was confused.

"_Who are you? And no, I' not falling for her. It's impossible for me to love. I am incapable of that emotion." _Itachi argued with the voice.

"_Haha...I am your heart. you are arguing with yourself. A bit ridiculous if you ask me...but, listen to me, You are falling in love with her. You are not incapable of loving another. Actually, you have just repressed your emotions. When you killed your whole clan except Sasuke, which you feel hatred for, you repressed your positive emotions. You are falling in love, those emotions are finally showing and everybody can tell somewhat." _Inner Itachi told himself. Itachi was dumbfounded.

"_What do you mean? How much do you think I've fallen for her already?" _Itachi asked himself.

"_Well, seeing that I am your heart, you've asked the right organ...haha...sorry, it's a little joke, anyway, you are pretty deep. When you found out that she was in pain, what did you do?" _His heart asked him.

"_I got up and ran down the hall, but slowed down to appear that I had walked calmly to her. What does that have to do with the price of gas?" _He said.

"_And what did you feel when you saw that vision and the plan that the Shinobi from your former village are going to go through with? How did you take that?" _His heart asked. He thought long and hard before answering himself.

_"Well, I guess I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to know that they wanted to take her from me...i mean us." _Itachi answered. The little voice, knowing that it got through to Itachi's mind, shut up. Itachi was lost in thought. He accidentally ran into Deidara.

"Watch where you're going, un. you don't want to mess up my hair." Deidara said, smiling at Itachi. Itachi normally would have just looked at Deidara and walked off, not acknowledging that it was a joke, but he was not in his usual mindset.

"You act more like a girl every day, Deidara." Itachi said, jokingly. Deidara was shocked. Itachi actually joked back with him.

"What has you in a good mood, un?" He asked. Itachi just looked at him.

"I've just been thinking. We are going to leave it at that and drop it." He said trying to be his usual self. Instead he was being defensive. Deidara giggled all girly like and walked off. Itachi went up to his room, where Ashurii was still asleep. He sat down In a chair next to his laptop and began his blog. After about forty-five minutes, Ashurii woke up. She stretched, then noticed that there was not a snoring Deidara, but a typing Itachi.

"_Well, this is nice." _She thought. Itachi, having heard what she just thought, due in part to the jutsu that he put on her so he could see the vision, looked up from his blog. He some what smiled at her.

"What happened? Why did my head all of a sudden start to hurt?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"You were having a severe migraine, so i went into your mind just long enough to stop the pain. You ended up passing out and I knew that you wouldn't be able to sleep in Deidara's room because he insists on blowing things up and you really needed rest. So i brought you here, because only Leader and I and now you can get in here without my consent." Itachi said, as he returned to his blog.

"_This is really nice. I like it in here.It's dark and quiet. Very tranquil. No wonder he's in here alot. It seems like the only place to hear yourself think." _She thought. Itachi chuckled.

"_Well, it seems that she like it in here, my little heart that has been annoying me recently. What dou you think about that?" _Itachi said in his head to his heart. He is unaware that with him being able to see into her mind, the side effect is that she can see into his. She giggled.

"What?" Itachi said. She just smiled.

"What did you do while you were in my mind, cause I can hear your thoughts." She said, giggling. He just looked at her.

"_Dmn. side effect. i forgot about that." _He thought.

"Well, in order to check your vital signs to see what was wrong with you, i had to putt a jutsu an you, enabling me to enter your mind to see what your brain thought was wrong. I can, in return, read your thoughts, just as you can mine. Sorry about that. I didn't think it would last this long. It was supposed to be temporary." He said. She just smiled at him.

"What?" He said. She giggled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said. "_Hehe. it is nice in here." _She thought.

"_I know. You can stay in here when ever you want. It doesn't bother me at all." _Itachi thought. Now, his heart decided to jump into the conversation.

"_My dear, sweet, lady, I have some news for you that I think you will like. It's about this thing you call Itachi." _His heart said.

"_Who are you? Why can you speak to me?" _Ashurii thought, confused.

"Sorry, that is my heart. It's been messing with me for a few hours about something. I guess it likes you." Itachi said, trying to make it look like he didn't like her. That statement, though, said it all. "_So, Itachi's heart, what is it that you wish to tell me about Itachi?" _She asked the heart.

"_Well, My lady, he likes you. Is it not that obvious? I'm going to go, I have a feeling he's going to have a heart attack to try to kill me, even though it would mean that he would die too, considering that I am the source of all life in him." _The heart replied. It said no more. Ashurii laid back down on Itachi's bed and looked at him, then smiled. He looked at her as if to say something, but Pein came in.

"Itachi, I need to speak to you. Now. Hello, Ashurii. I see that you are feeling better. I'll return him in a minute." Pein said as he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Itachi, relieved that Pein said that, got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Yes, Leader." Itachi said.

"Does she know?" Pein asked.

"No, sir, she thinks it is a-----hold on." He said as he closed his eyes. He could see through her eyes. She had went back to sleep and was unaware that he was in her mind. He was watching her dream.

...Dream...

Ashurii was standing beneath a Sakura blossom tree as the wing was gently blowing her black hair. She was wearing a black mini skirt similar to the one she usually wore, yet some how different. It was also blowing in the gentle wind. Itachi walked up behind her and placed his arms around her. She looked up and smiled at him, before closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He turned her around and kissed her. Breaking apart only because they needed air, she smiled at him. He placed his arms around her and held her as they watched the sun set behind the Sakura blossoms.

...end dream...

Itachi chuckled. Pein looked at him funny.

"Forgive me, Leader. She thinks it was a bad migraine. If they attack, I can convince her to stay in my room until we ward them off. She won't leave my room if i ask her not to." Itachi said. Pein looked at him.

"I don't care what you two do in your free time, but just keep her safe. That's all I'm saying." Pein said as he disappeared yet again. Itachi walked into the kitchen to make some of his crack coffee. He prepared two cups, instead of one. Deidara noticed this. Kakauzu began raiding the kitchen for money, because Sasori and Kisame hid it all again. Itachi dropped a penny on the floor to add to the amusement of his fellow comrades.

"Hey, Itachi, un. Why are you making two cups of your coffee?" Deidara asked.

"Probably so he doesn't have to come out of his room for another three days to Get more." Kisame said jokingly. Itachi shot him a don't-mess-with-me look. Kisame shut up.

"Because Ashurii is going to need it when she gets up. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to her." Itachi said. He got his coffee and left. He passed Zetsu's room, where he noticed Zetsu taking care of another hostage's body.

"Hungry, Zetsu?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, when is that Kunoichi going to die? She looks tasty." One side of Zetsu said. Itachi looked at him.

"Leader would kill you with his bare hands if he heard you say that." Itachi said as he walked back to his room. He saw that his mind did not deceive him. Ashurii was asleep again. He walked over to his computer and began to start a chat room for the Akatsuki that hopefully no one outside of the Akatsuki would find out about. He called Leader into his room to tell him about the chat room.

"That is a brilliant idea, Itachi, but how are you going to make sure that nobody except the Akatsuki can get in this chat room?" Leader asked.

"I will think of something. Can you tell the guys. I need a way to insure the safety of this room. Suggestions would be helpful." Itachi whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Leader asked. Itachi pointed to the sleeping girl in his bed. Leader nodded.

"I will tell the guys right away. Tell her that i have something to give her when she wakes up. Have her come to my office." Leader said as he vanished.

Downstairs, Pein's body appeared. Everybody stopped what they were doing, with exceptions of Kakuzu, who was still looking for his money. Pein noticed this.

"Kakuzu, you greedy bastard, pay attention to me. You can find your fking money later. Now, Itachi has created a chat room, only for the Akatsuki. Yes, Deidara that includes Ashurii, she has a jacket doesn't she? Anyways, Itachi needs suggestions on how to insure that only the Akatsuki can get into this chat room. So, does anyone have suggestions?" Pein asked.

"Well, Leader, He could make it to where you have to have a password to get on." Sasori said.

"Or, like ask a question that only we would know the answer too, un." Deidara said.

"Well, are there any other suggestions?" Leader asked.

"We could charge an admittance fee." Kakuzu said. Everybody just looked at him.

"No, how would we get the money?" Sasori asked.

"Better question, how would we keep it from Kakuzu's greedy hands where we would never find it again." A voice said behind Pein.

"Ashurii, you're awake, un?" Deidara noticed.

"No, actually I'm still asleep. This is a special technique that I came up with." She said. Everybody turned their focus on Pein, yet again.

"Well, is that the best you could come up with? That is pathetic. And I pay you all for this?" Pein said as he vanished. Ashurii followed suit. They guys shrugged at each other, then went back to watching Kakuzu spaz out trying to find his money. Little did he know, they handed it to Itachi to stash in his room.

Pein appeared in Itachi's room again. Itachi did not look up from his computer.

"They came up with very bad suggestion, but do you want to hear them anyway?" Pein asked.

"Yes, Leader." Itachi said.

"Sasori thinks that there should be a password to access it and Deidara thinks there should be a question that only the Akatsuki would be able to answer." Pein said.

"Yeah, and Kakuzu said that there should be a fee to access the room." Ashurii said, waking up from her temporary coma.

"Figures, greedy bastard. Okay. I'll do what I can. Ashurii, Leader wants to see you in his office." Itachi said, fully aware that he was standing right there. Pein left. Ashurii stretched and smiled at Itachi, who returned the smile. She got up and headed to Pein's office.

"You wished to speak with me, Pein?" She asked. He nodded and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk, where he was facing her in an identical chair. He pulled something out of one of the drawers in his desk.

"This is a laptop in which I am giving you. It is easier for me to keep up with all of you this way. Itachi, as you know, is creating a chat room. If there are any mission I wish for you and a partner to go on, I will alert you there and through email. I made Kakuzu pay for his, just to watch him cry when he had to give me his precious money. But you do not have to pay for this. It is my gift to you. Be careful, though. We have had shinobi from Kanoha try to hack our systems. I suggest you have Sasori put up defenders on your computer before you do anything major with it, Like entering the chat room." Pein said. Ashurii nodded.

"Is that all you needed, Pein?" She asked.

"No, um. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I heard about what happened and wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong." Pein said. She smiled.

"No, sir, I'm fine...now that is. You should really listen to Itachi argue with his self. It is really amusing." Ashurii said. Pein looked at her as if she was crazy, before remembering the jutsu Itachi told him that he put on her.

"I bet that is very interesting." Pein said.

"Yeah, his head and his heart can't agree on anything." Ashurii said with a little laugh. Pein smiled a little.

"Well, If you are feeling okay, that is all i needed. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me. You will have to tell me if any of these perverts ask you out. That way i can tell you more about them so that you have information to aid you in the right direction. I know one of them will." Pein said, dismissing her. She got up and put her hand on the door, then stopped.

"I hope It ain't Zetsu. He would eat me alive and I know he would." She said as she continued out the door. Pein chuckled at that. Ashurii went looking for Sasori. She found him watching Kakuzu continue to look for his money that was stashed in Itachi's room.

"Hey Sasori," She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Um, Can you put up firewalls and defenders on this computer for me?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Of course I can. Let's take it up to my room so that I can concentrate." He said as he walked passed Kakuzu and dropped a quarter. They walked up the stairs and into the third room on the right. Ashurii handed the computer to him and he took out all of his manuals and began to work on it. Fifteen minutes passed before he stopped working on it.

"There. I believe that will do it. I put my email address and the rest of the guys' email addresses in there except Itachi's because, I personally do not have it. But you should be safe. I'll check up on it in a week to see if it is running okay." He said as he handed the computer back to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, so much, Sasori." She said.

"Don't worry about it. If you need anything, just come find me." He said as he smiled back at her. She turned to walk out as Sasori git up to follow her out the door. He went left and back down the hall as she went back to Itachi's room and sat down on his bed. She turned on her computer and waited for it to load.

"_hehe" _she thought. Itachi looked up from his computer and looked at her.

"What is so funny?" He asked. She just smiled at him.

"Nothing...nothing at all." She said smiling.

"_Hehe...i wonder if the chat room is done yet?" _She thought.

"_No, not yet. I'm working on it. It should be done in a few minutes, why?" _Itachi thought. She just looked at him.

"No reason. No reason at all." She said playing hard to get. She was kind of at a disadvantage though. She is playing hard to get while sitting on his bed in his room five feet from him.

"_God, why don't you tell him how you feel about him?" _A voice said inside her head. She hoped that he wasn't paying attention, even though she knew he was.

"_Why don't you shut up? Yes, I told you to shut up. Maybe I don't feel like telling him how I feel. Did you ever think about that?" _She argued with the voice. Itachi looked at her.

"The chat room is up." He said as he vanished. He came back in about three minutes followed by a loud roar of footsteps and then the slamming of doors. He told her the chat room name and how to get in. They all logged in.

**Artisabang: **hey, who is on?

**Crystalbeauty: **I am...obviously.

**Puppetmaster: **Same here.

**Leader:** who do you think is on?

**Notafish: **Seriously, retard.

**Artisabang:** hey!!!!! not nice, un

**Filthyrich:** Where is my money?

**Puppetmaster: **ROTFLMAOIAMI(Rolling On The Floor Laughing My $$ Off In A Mental Instution)

**Clankiller: **I see everybody is here except...

**Killerplantman: **Isn't this great sarcasm ????

**Filthyrich: **No, seriously guys...

**Crystalbeauty: **Excuse me?????? Do i look like guy to you??

**Jashinforgivesnoone: **oh great. You got her fking started.

**Jashinforgivesnoone HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Filthyrich: **where is my money???

**Filthyrich HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Crystalbeauty:** Where is...

**Goodboy: **Tobi is a good boy..

**Puppetmaster: **Are we ever going to tell him where it is?

**Artisabang: **no...this is funny.

**Clankiller: **well, if that is the case...then get his money out of my room.

**Leader: **you guys fight a lot. Ashurii are you still there?

**Crystalbeauty: **what? oh...sry...im still here...

**Killerplantman: **When are you going to die...

**Notafish: **why do you care when she is going to die?

**Killerplantman: **because I am hungry.

**Artisabang: **what?!?!?!?!?!

**Puppetmaster: **no...you cannot eat her.

**Clankiller: **Zetsu...you eat her...i kill you the painful way.

**Killerplantman HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Crystalbeauty: **Well, im officially scared and grossed out...

**Leader: **Dont worry...I have someone watching out for you.

**Artisabang: **Who????

**Notafish: **who do you think?????

**Puppetmaster:** I'm going to bed. ttyl.

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Kibaisasexybeast HAS LOGGED IN**

**Kibaisasexybeast: **why do i get the feeling that this is the wrong chat room?

**Notafish: **who is this?

**Kibaisasexybeast: **This is Kiba Inuzuka

**Crystalbeauty HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Leader: **ummmm you are in the wrong chat room.

**Clankiller: **your friends are probably waiting for you.

**Artisabang: **yea,un. you should go.

**Kibaisasexybeast HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Leader HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Artisabang: **hello???

**Notafish HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Artisabang: **why is it always me, un.

**Goodboy: **Tobi is still here.

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED OFF.**

Ashurii closed her laptop and looked at Itachi. He looked up from his computer and noticed her looking at him.

"Do you miss it back home?" Itachi asked. She just looked at him

"Kind of, but I'm kind of glad I'm not there any more." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, everybody thought that I was the best thing in the world, until that Uchiha was brought back from Orochimaru's lair. Then everybody was all like...'oh, he was under someone else's control...let's forgive him' Then nobody really noticed me after that. One of these days I'll show him who is the better ninja.(A/N: I am NOT a Sasuke fan girl.) He really makes me mad. Poser." She said. Itachi was silent. He did not think. He did not move. He was silent.

"Join the club." He finally said. She just looked at him.

"what do you mean?" She asked.

"Sasuke is my brother and I should have killed him off like the rest of my clan." He said in anger. Ashurii was kind of scared. She had never seen this side of Itachi. She saw the hatred fill his eyes are they turned red. Itachi got up and began hitting the wall. After five minutes of not knowing what to do, Ashurii got up. She walked up to Itachi, whose back was towards her, and put her arms around him as if she was hugging him. He stopped when he felt her arms place themselves around his waste. He then realized that she was in tears.

"Please...please quit...stop it. your scarring me." She said in between sobs. Itachi turned around and hugged her. He placed his hand over her forehead and got her to calm down.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize that that would scare you." He said as his red eyes went back to the black ones she was used to. She about fell because her legs gave out, as she fell asleep. Itachi caught her and put her on his bed, yet again, and pulled the covers up over her. He then sat down at his computer.

**Dear Self,**

**Today i realized my feelings for Ashurii. I don't know if I should tell her or if I should let things fall through. I scared her today, not meaning to. She brought up how much she hated Sasuke and I exploded on the wall. I forgot that she has never seen me like that. She is the only one so far to try to get me to stop, even though she knows that i might hurt her. I don't know what to do. Well, i also started a chat room. It was great until a Kanoha shinobi got on to the wrong chat room and we had to drop our conversation. That means that i need to secure the chat room tomorrow. but right now, I'm going to get some coffee...good night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7:**

**The Curse**

The next day, Ashurii woke up to find that Itachi was asleep in his computer chair. She smiled for a moment, then slowly walked over to him, picked him up gently, and placed him in his bed. She pulled his blanket over him and kissed his forehead. She did not find this odd, however. She walked out of his room and headed down into the kitchen. Looking through the counters, she found the crack coffee and began brewing it. Deidara walked into the kitchen about five minutes later.

"What are you doing up this early, un?" He asked her, rubbing his eye. His hair was all messy and he was still in only his boxers, which were bright pink. Ashurii spun around just in time to be blinded by the sight of him in his pink underwear.

"Making coffee for Itachi. Put some clothes on, for God's sake. I don't need to see that this early in the morning." She said, spinning back around to try to gain her eyesight back.

"Why doesn't he make his own coffee, un? and why should i put clothes on? What if i like to walk around in my underwear, un?" Deidara said defensively. At that time Pein appeared in the kitchen.

"Ashurii I ne---Deidara put some pants on. I don't need to see...whatever you call that...when i get up in the morning. Anyway, Ashurii, Itachi and I need to see you when you are done. What are you doing?" Pein said, still horrified at the sight he just saw.

"Making Itachi his coffee. Only I'm making it my way to see if he likes it. If not, I'll make it his way, but not one person i"ve made coffee for this way has not liked it. If that makes any sense." She said. Deidara looked confuzzled. Pein chuckled.

"Well, be in my office in five minutes." He said as he vanished. Ashurii got the coffee ready for Itachi and walked up to Pein's office. As she walked in, the room began to spin. She was about to pass out, when Itachi looked over to see that she had entered the room and stopped the jutsu the was placed on the room. He did so just in time to catch Ashurii and manage to not spill the coffee. When she came around, Itachi was leaned over her body, checking her vital signs.

"_What the fk was that? Why am I light headed? What did you do?"_ Ashurii thought. Itachi just looked at her.

"_I'm sorry. we weren't aware that you entered the room. It was a new jutsu Pein was wanting me to show him. It wasn't meant to hurt you. are you okay?" _He thought, knowing that she was listening. Pein just looked at the two of them. To him, they were just staring at each other.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. What did you think of the coffee?" _She asked. He smiled faintly, only long enough for her to notice.

"_It was amazing. What did you do to my coffee?"_ Itachi asked.

_" I brewed it differently and added special herbs into it, to bring out the flavor and I added a hint of vanilla." _Ashurii thought.

"Hmmhmm" Pein said, clearing his throat to get their attention. Ashurii looked up and realized how close her and Itachi were. He got up and helped her up. They then sat down in the two leather chairs in front of Pein's desk.

"What did I do?" Ashurii asked. Itachi looked at Pein, who then looked at Ashurii.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" Pein asked. Ashurii closed her eyes. Itachi looked at Pein, who then nodded at him. Itachi followed suit and shut his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw.

...inside Ashurii's memory...

Ashurii was standing in front of a black desk in a room lit only by candle. A man walked into the room through a door in the back of the room. The man was about 6 feet tall with long, black hair tied up loosely in the back. He was wearing a long, traditional style robe. It was white with a dark color, maybe navy blue or violet, design on the back of it that was unidentifiable in the lighting. The man's bright lilac eyes shown through the darkness. His eyes had hated and anger in them. Ashurii looked afraid, like something bad was about to happen. 

"Do you know why you were called into this room, my niece?" The man asked. Ashurii shook her head. The man walked up to her and smacked her across the face. "When I ask a question, answer it with words, not body gestures." The man yelled.

"No, sir." She managed to say.

"No? Why do you not know?" He asked. Ashurii looked at the floor, avoid his eyes.

"I Don't know, uncle. I haven't done anything wrong to my knowledge." She said. The man hit her yet again. 

"You left training early today for what reason?" The man asked. 

"Because Anko asked for my presence in her office. It was urgent, sir." Ashurii said. 

"What was so urgent that you had to leave your training?" He asked.

"She had to tell me that I was in charge of the Uchiha's training and that I was the head of the team that is to guard his house to make sure that he did not escape again, sir." Ashurii said with a hint of fear in her voice. The man noticed the slight change in her voice. He then hit her, knocking her to the ground. She did her best to not cry. Instead, she got back up on her feet and faced her uncle.

"That was what was so urgent that you left practice early? You are so pathetic, so weak. You disgrace the family name." He said as he hit her once more. "get out of my face. I don't want to see you." The man said. Ashurii got up and walked out of the room into the sunlight. As she closed the door, she turned her back to it and a tear ran down her face. 

...end of Ashurii's memory...

Itachi was in an enraged shock. Pein, having seen all of it, thanks to a jutsu Itachi used, was in shock. He now understood why she would assume that she has done something wrong. Ashurii was violently shaking. Itachi got up from his chair and walked over to hold her, but the was a force that wouldn't allow him. He activated his sharingan and realized what had happened.

"Leader, we have a problem."

"What is it, Itachi?" Leader asked.

"It appears that when she entered that memory, a jutsu or curse was place on her so that she would suffer longer than needed. I don't know if i can break it. It seems as though a Hyuga put it on her." Itachi said, concerned.

"Well, go get Neji Hyuga. Make sure he can't find his way here again. We don't want him to know how to get here. We need a Hyuga to break the jutsu on her and considering that Hiashi and Hizashi are both dead, Neji is the strongest living member."

"Are you sure that is a safe Idea? Well, If I'm going to get her brother, I'm gonna need all the help i can get." Itachi said.

"Okay. Take Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan. That should be enough. Just get him here. I don't care what you do. Just keep him in one piece." Leader said. Itachi nodded as he vanished. Pein looked at Ashurii's convulsioning body.

"_I hope they hurry." _he thought. 

At that time, Itachi and the others were on their way to Kanoha, via Deidara's clay bird. 

"What is the plan of action, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"We need to find, render unconscious, and bring back to the base Neji Hyuga. But be careful. He's a Hyuga. Watch out for the Byakugan. Don't kill him. Got it, Hidan?" Itachi said.

"Why the fk do you say that to me? Do i look like the type to kick $$ and then kill them?" Hidan asked.

"That's exactly why i said that to you alone." Itachi said. After about five minutes, Neji was spotted. Hidan and Sasori went on down to weaken him. 

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

"You. Dumb$$$s." Hidan said.

"You take my sister and now you want me? You guys can't make your mind up about anything, can you?" Neji said. 

"No, actually we can't. Now if you would come along peacefully, you won't get hurt."

"What do you want me for?" Neji asked.

"I honestly don't know. Just come along peacefully." Sasori said. Hidan was getting mad.

"Just fking shut up with the goddmn questions and come along. Don't make me use force." Hidan said.

"_They are taking too long."_ Itachi thought. Getting frustrated at the fact that Hidan, Sasori, and Neji were arguing, Itachi decided to take action. He did the hand seals necessary for his jutsu. He jumped down in front of Neji.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi said emotionlessly as Neji caught Itachi's eyes, sending him to the ground in pain.

...inside the jutsu...

Neji sees a silhouette standing behind a desk and a little girl standing in front of it. The man says something, inaudible to Neji. The little girl just shakes her head as the man hits her, and says more. Neji realizes who the man is.

"Uncle. what is this nonsense?" Neji asked, but no one replied, for no one could hear him. The little girl was hit again, only this time she fell to the floor. Unable to help her, Neji began to scream. Nobody heard him, Nobody was around. The little girl stood back up, only to be knocked down again.

_**"Uncle, please stop!"**_ the little girl said. A tear rolled down Neji's face as the girl was hit again. He realized who it was. The man picked her back up, threw her into the wall, and told her something. She got up and staggered out of the dark room. As she walked out of the room, a blunt object hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground.

_**"you are worthless! Just like your filthy mother. WORTHLESS!" **_The man yelled at the girl as she got back up, blood falling to the ground from the new wound in the back of her head. Neji tried to run to comfort her, but was held back by some strange force. The little girl walked out behind the house and pulled out a shurieken.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!" Neji yelled. The little girl could not hear him as she held the shurieken to her throat and took her life. Neji was in tears. 

...outside of the jutsu...

Neji was knocked unconscious by the jutsu. Itachi was in shock. 

"_That wasn't my jutsu. That was one of her visions. I think, unless Neji's fear is her vision." _Itachi thought.

"Now, hurry up and lets get him there before he wakes up again." Itachi said, trying not to sound concerned. Sasori picked up Neji and jumped back up on Deidara's clay bird as they headed back to the base. As they arrived to the base, Pein appeared on the bird.

"Did you get him?" Pein asked.

"Yes leader, we got him. How is she?" Itachi asked.

"We'll discus this in my office. Get Neji's body into my office. Don't let Zetsu know that we have another one. This one must be returned." Leader said. Itachi nodded as Pein vanished. Deidara looked at Itachi.

"What happened? What is going on, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing you should worry yourself over." Itachi said almost cold heartedly.

"Well, if it deals with Ashurii, then it is something I should worry about, un." Deidara said.

"Don't worry about it. If Leader wanted you guys to worry about it, then he would tell you." Itachi said getting aggravated. Deidara dropped it. Itachi picked up Neji bridal style and carried him to Pein's office. He realized that Ashurii has not stopped her convulsions.

"_please try to get through this." _Itachi thought, hoping that she was listening.

"Set him over here." Pein said as he pointed to the other leather chair. Itachi sat him down in the chair, walked into the shadows, and activated his Sharingan. After a few minutes, Neji gained consciousness. He looked around and saw his sister violently shaking in a chair next to his. He reached out to touch her, only to have his hand pushed away by the force field that surrounded her body.

"What has happened to you, Lady Ashurii? What have they done to you?" Neji asked her. There was a sound coming from behind him. Neji looked to see a man looking at him.

"Who are you and What have you done to my sister?" Neji asked threateningly. The man just looked at him.

"I did not do this to her. It was a Hyuga that did this to her. I am known as Leader around here and that is what you may call me, even though I am not your leader." The man said.

"What do you mean by 'a Hyuga' did this to her?" Neji inquired.

"Have you not seen the vision? Have you not seen what was done to your sister when she was little by someone she held really close to her?" Leader said. Neji was silent for a moment.

"No, Leader, I was unaware that I had a sister until the day before she was taken by the Akatsuki." Neji said.

"Well, I will show you. We will look inside her mind and you will see one of the many memories from her past." Leader said.

"How are we going to do that?" Neji asked. As soon as he asked that question a pair of red eyes walked out of the shadows. Neji didn't seem surprised at this.

"We will be using a special jutsu that was created just for this. now you are to remove the curse or jutsu that her uncle has put on her." Leader said.

"I can try, but i don't know the jutsu that was put on her." Neji said.

"Leader, can i?"

"Go ahead." Leader said. Itachi did the had seals and started the jutsu. (A/N: i am not going into the dream sequence again. it is the same one, therefore i don't feel the need to repeat it) Half way through the jutsu, Neji realized what was going on. He did some randomly timed hand seals.

"Kai!" Neji said. The jutsu Itachi created was dispersed and Ashurii's convulsions stopped. Itachi looked at Leader and Leader nodded. Itachi knocked Neji out and called for Deidara.

"Take him back to where we found him and leave. Got it?" Itachi said. Deidara nodded and walked out, carrying Neji's limp body. 

"Itachi, Take Ashurii back to your room and let her rest. Don't let anyone disturb her. She needs to rest." Leader said.

"Yes, sir." Itachi said as he turned to pick her up.

"Wait, why was i called in here again?" A voice asked. Itachi smiled. Pein was in shock.

"Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it later, just go get some rest." Leader said.

"And people call me indecisive." Ashurii said as she passed out. Itachi picked her up and carried her back to his room and laid her down on his bed and pulled the blanket up over her to keep her warm. He sat down at his computer and started his blog.

At the training grounds, Deidara had left Neji where they had found him hours earlier. Only, Deidara propped him up against a tree, as if he was taking a nap. Deidara laughed at the sight and left, so that he wasn't noticed.

Tenten was walking up to make sure that she didn't forget any of her weapons when she noticed the "sleeping" Neji. She shook her head and picked him up.

"Can't learn when you've practiced to much, can you?" She sighed as she carried him home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Neji: **_Ashurii does not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto.  
_**Kiba: **_The only character that she owns is the character Ashurii...  
_**Neji:**_ Well, obviously...  
**Deidara: **__Did i miss doing the disclaimer, un?  
_**Kiba: **_Just a bit...  
Deidara goes emo in a corner  
_**Neji: **_that kid has problems...serious problems._

**Chapter 8:**

**The Plan Begins**

The next morning, Neji awoke with a big headache. He looked over to see Tenten sitting in his computer chair, which she pulled over next to his bed, where she fell asleep. He was not shocked, nor surprised. He smiled at this and got up to make some hot tea. When he returned with the tea, he noticed that Tenten had woken up. He smiled at her.

"Lady Tenten, I see that you are awake." He said as he handed her the cup of tea. She smiled at him as she took the cup.

"Arigatou(Thank you). I could say the same, Neji." Tenten said. He was puzzled.

"What do you mean, Lady Tenten?" Neji asked. He had a confused look on his face. Tenten just looked at him.

"You fell asleep at the training grounds. You need to learn when you've practiced to much." She said.

"Hontou desu ka?(Really) Are you sure? Well, Thank you. Lady Tenten for bringing me back home." He said as he bowed gracefully. Tenten giggled slightly.

"You don't have to bow, Neji. It was no problem. I would have rather brought you back here than leave you out in the cold." Tenten replies. Neji looked at her.

"What, would you rather I curtsied, then, Lady Tenten?" He asked. She looked at him like he was crazy. He was beingserious like a third heart attack, though. He curtsied for her. She giggled at him some more. After approximately ten minutes of sipping tea and watching Neji make a fool of himself, an ANBU popped in the window.

"Your presence is requested in the Hokage's office, Hyuga, Neji. And yours too, Lady Tenten. Lady Hokage said that it was urgent." The ANBU said, then vanished into the morning. Neji looked at her, wondering what the Fifth wanted this time. She raised an eyebrow at him and then they walked out the door. Once they got to the Fifth's office, they noticed that they were not the only ones the hokage wanted to speak with. They saw Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, to everyone's dismay Lee, Shino, Kankurou, Gaara was somewhere in the midst, Temari who was holding on to Shikamaru, Kakashi and Might Gai were arguing, Kurenai was talking to Hinata, Jiraiya, Iruka, Naruto, Ino and Chouji walked in behind them, and there were some Jounin that are unknown. Tsunade came in, followed by Shizune.

"I don't think there is enough room here, My Lady. We need to move them where they can't potentially kill each other." Shizine said. Tsunade looked around and nodded in agreement.

"All right, All of you, meet me in the stadium in five minutes. Don't be late, Got it?!" She asked threateningly. Everybody nodded as she left.Kiba noticed that Neji was there.

"Hey, Neji, wait up." He said. Neji stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. Kibacaught up with him and they started walking to the stadium together.

"Well, you look wore out, what happened to you?" Neji asked. Akamaru barked.

"We have been training to better ourselves. We have created and perfected a new jutsu...I think. What about you? You look like you overexerted yourself." Kiba replied.

"I was practicing and i guess i passed out, because when i woke up, Tenten was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. She said she found me when she went back to see if she left any of her weapons there...It's just that, I don't remember training between like noon and 6pm." Neji said. Akamaru tilted his head and whined. Kiba looked at his companion.

"What do you mean, boy?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked and growled. Kiba cocked an eyebrow at his dog.

"There is no way, Akamaru. No way that that is possible...Is there?" Kiba asked.

"What did he say, Kiba?" Neji asked. Kiba looked from his dog, to Neji, and back to his dog.

"He said that you were rendered unconcious by one of the Akatsuki and taken away, only to be returned hours later..." Kiba said questioningly.

"Well, that can't have possibly happened. The Akatsuki never return their hostages." Neji said.

"That's what is weird, because Akamaru never lies." Kiba said. They talked about it until they got to the stadium, then dropped the subject, for fear that they could be overheard. Everybody had already arrived once Neji and Kiba got there, except Tsunade. After about 5 minutes, the Fifth finally got there.

"Now, listen" She said. Everybody got quiet.

"We are going to get this retreival mission underway. Now, I need the following to stand up." She paused.

"Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Might Gai." She said. She also called a few other names of unnamed Chunin. They all stood up.

"You all come down to the floor and stand together in a group. Hurry up!!" Tsunade demanded. They all followed orders and reported to the floor and stood in a group to the right of Tsunade.

"Now the following stand up." She paused. All movement stopped.

"Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Kankurou, Rock Lee(Ino, Chouji, and Kankurou groaned), Yamato, Iruka, and Shikamaru are you and Temari together?" She asked randomly. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade, then to Temari and back to Tsunade. He then stood.

"Yes, My Lady." Shikamaru said. This would have been a time to Awwww by everybody, if the situation was not so serious.

"Okay, you may sit down. Temari, I would like you to join this group. Please stand. I don't mean to split you and Shikamaru up, but we need another really strong shinobi." Tsunade said. She also named off the rest of the unnamed chunin and some of the unnamed jounin.

"Now, Those standing, come down to the floor and form another group. Hurry!!" She said. They made their way down and stood ing a group behind Tsunade.

"Okay, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Jiraiya, Naruto Uzamaki, and the rest of the jounin, please form a group separate from the other two. Hurry!!" She said. They moved to the floor and formed a group to the left of the Fifth.

"Now," She said. "Group 1. You will be the Look-out group. You have the medical nin Sakura and Hinata. And you also have back-up nin if we need them. Tenten, Sai, and Shino will be back up. Might Gai and the rest of you are to protect Sakura and Hinata. We will need them. Other than that, I want you guys to stay hidden. Got it?" She asked. Everybody nodded.

"Group 2. You will be the first attack wave. You will be the first ones to see action and you will catch them off guard, so be prepared. You are to get them weakened for the second wave. If you feel like you cannot fight anymore, then retreat and find group one. MAKE SURE that nobody follows you. All of you must retreat before we can send in wave two. Is that understood?" She asked. They nodded. " You must make sure that everybody in your group comes back alive. If you see a comrade fall unconcious, pick them up and retreat. I will not lose any of you to them." She paused.

"Now, group 3. you will be the all important second wave. Neji and Kiba. You 2 will be going inside the Akatsuki base to retrieve Ashurii if they havent moved her to another location. Sasuke will find Itachi settle old family business. Kakashi, i want you to go with Sasuke. The rest of you need to make sure that all of them get out of there alive. Jiraiya you need to go through the whole base and grounds and help them find Ashurii. then report back to the group. If you cannot find her, you guys need to find Sasuke and Kakashi and get out of there. Neji and Kiba, same for you. If you cannot find her, get out of there. This will be the most dangerous part of the mission. If any of you, waves 1 and 2, need to be healed then report to group one. MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT FOLLOWED!!" Tsunade said.

Now, We depart in an hour. Meet me at the West Gate. Get ready to go. You are dismissed." Tsunade said. They all got up and walked out of the stadium. Neji, who still looked rather upset that he could not save his sister at the time she was taken, was now determined to save her now. Kiba and Akamaru were also very determined to find and rescue her. Gaara walked up to the two.

"Why is this one shinobi so important to Tsunade? I mean, yeah, she's hot, but why?" Gaara asked. Kiba, shocked at what Gaara said about his girlfriend, just looked at him.

"Tsunade and Ashurii have grown very closeover the years, by what i'm told, to the point where Ashurii is the little sister Tsunade never had. So, Tsunade is willingto go all out to bring her back." Neji said.

"She is also the daughter of the Crystal Nin and Hiashi Hyuga. She has a very rare Kekkei Genkaithat only her clan has. She is the last surviving member of the Shuishou clan. With her Kekkei Genkai and the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai, she is considered the ultimate weapon. That is another reason we need her back. She needs to be protected from the other villages who would do harm to her, if she refused to work for them." Tenten said. Kiba finally came out of his trance.

"She is also my girlfriend and Neji's sister. Neji was told the day before she was taken that Ashurii was is sister. And that was the day that i finally got the nerve to ask her out. When someone close to you, whether you've known each other for two days or twenty years, you want to take action to get them back. You want them to be safe and healthy and taken care of by their captors." Kiba said, finally. Gaara looked at Kiba. Gaarasaid nothing. THey walked to Karin's shop and got weapons and medicines. They thanked Karin and left the store. They ran into Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Temari, are you ready?" Tenten asked. Temari turned around, revealing a face filled with tears. Gaara looked angrily at Shikamaru.

"What did you do to my sister?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru looked at him.

"I didn't do anything to her. Mind your own business." Shikamaru said. Sand started to stir. Shikamaru's shadow began to stretch towards Gaara. As the wall of sand and shadow began to attack the other, Temari's fan stopped them.

"You two, knock it off. Gaara, he did nothing to hurt me. These aren't tears of pain, but of worry. And somewhat of happiness." Temari said. Gaara looked surprised. Shikamaru called back his shadow, but Gaara did not drop his sand.

"What do you mean, sister? I do not comprehend you words." Gaara said. Tenten spoke up at this.

"Gaara, what she is saying is that she is worried about Shikamaru. Worried that he is going to get hurt." Tenten said. Gaara was silent for a moment.

"But, how then, are there also tears of happiness?" He asked.

"You will find out soon enough, brother." Temarisaid, smiling. Neji realized the time.

"I hate to break this beautiful Dr. Phil moment up, but we need to get a move on it, or we are going to be late." Neji said.

"And Tsunade isn't in the mood for us to walk in five minutes late." Kiba finished. Akamaru barked. They looked at each otheer and then started walking to toward the West Gate, when they saw Sasuke and Sakura embracing in front of his house.

"I hate to break up this moment, but we need to go. Ten minutes and we'll be late. C'mon." Tenten said. Sakura looked at them and grabbed Sasuke's hand. They joined the group as it headed on its way. Approximately five minutes later, they saw Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Sai, Ino, Lee, Kankurou, and Yamoto.

"What are you guys looking for?" Sasuke asked. Ino, teary-eyed, looked at him.

"We can't find Chouji." Ino said.

"Have you checked his favorite food joint?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded.

"Well, I don't know where else he'd be." Kiba said. Neji looked around.

"Byakugan!!" Neji said. He looked around again.

"You would think he'd be easy to find." Sakura said.

"He lost that weight, remember, Sakura. He's actually skinny now. So he is hard to find." Sai said quietly.

"I found him...I think. Naruto, take Ino and see if he is in his bedroom." Neji said.

"Why would he be in there? He hates his house." Ino said.

"Since when?" Kiba said.

"Since his dad started to drink like Tsunade." Ino said. Her and Narutotook off in that direction. About two minutes later, they arrived with Chouji.

"Now that we are late, lets go." Temari saud in her normal voice. They got to the West Gate and realized that they were the first ones there.

"Wait, why are we the only ones here?" Lee asked.

"I expected Tsunade and Kakashi to be late, but the rest of the jounin and chunin. Something is not right." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let me get this question out of the way before it eats at me. Are you and Sasuke dating?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Well, are you and Chouji dating?" Sakura asked in return.

"Why do you like Chouji?" Ino asked.

"No, do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Not anymore." Ino said.

"Then why do you want to know?!" Sakura asked.

"Because it is a free village and i have the right to ask." Inosaid, getting agrivated.

"Well, for your information, Ino-pig, It is non of your business." Sakura said.

"Cha!!" Inner Sakura said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!! Tell me..." Ino said. Sakura was enjoying this. Neji realized what was going to happen next if he didn't intervigne.

"It's a free village, Ino-pig, I have the right to not tell you." Sakura said, sticking out her tongue at Ino. Neji went and told Sasuke what was about to happen. Sasuke looked amused.

"You need to go to H€ll, Sakura." Inosaid, getting ready to do hand seals. Sakura chuckled at this.

"You think that hitting me is goingto get me to answer that question, you have another thing coming." Sakura said. Sasuke realized then what Ino was going to do if Sakura kept up with her taunting. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Answer me, Sakura!! Are you and Sasuke dating?" Ino said, furiously.

"I'll answer your question, when you answer mine!! Are you and Chouji dating?" Sakura asked with a smile starting to show on her face.

"I asked you first. Tell me!!" Ino yelled.

"I will when you answ--" Sakura was interupted by Sasuke's lips touching hers. THey kissed, passionately for a minute, until they had to break for air. Sasuke looked at Ino.

"Does that answer you question?" He asked. sakura smirked. Ino was dumbfounded.

"Yeah...just a bit." Ino said. Chouji walked up to Ino.

"Hey, baby." He said as he kissed her.

"Well, isn't this morning just the morning for surprises." Shikamaru said. Everybody looked at him for a second, then laughter broke out. Neji walked up to Tenten. Kiba was right beside him.

"Tenten Neji has a question for you." Kiba said and the got behind Neji. All was silent.

"Lady Tenten, I was wondering...If you weren't seeing anybody...if you are, that's okay, but if you aren't...would you ever consider being my...girlfriend?" He asked. Tentenwas shocked. After a minute of silence and taking in what just happened, a tear ran down her face as she smiled at him.

"Well, Neji, you caught me at a good time. Of course I will be your girlfriend." She said as tears of joy ran down her face. He smile and embraced her, lifting her in the air as he spun her around. Everybody "awwwwed." At that time, Lady Tsunade appeared with the other Jounin and Chunin.

"Well, aren't you guys a happy group this morning." Kakashi said. Everybody looked at him. Tsunade looked around and saw all of the couples. All of the couples that she was sending to fight to get a comrade back from enemy lines. There was Temari and Shikamaru; Sakura and Sasuke; Neji and Tenten; Ino and Chouji; Hinata and Naruto. When they get Ashurii back, there will also be Ashurii and Kiba.

"Now, listen to me. We need to stay in our groups. This is a very dangerous mission, in which i will be joining you. I will be helping groups 1 and 3. Group 2, you must be the carefulest. Ino, will you and Chouji be able to work together without being a distraction to one another?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ino sid.

"Okay. All the other couples are split up. I'm sorry about that, but I believe that you will work better in separate groups. i know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth. I've seen how you work in groups and how uyou work in pairs with your boyfriend/girlfriend and it is instinct that when someone you care about is hurt or is being hurt, that you are willing to put your own life on the line. I can't risk that with this retrieval mission." Tsunade said.

"Listen to me, safety is the first goal of this mission. I want you to be precise with your attacks and medical work. I want you to be fierce, but i don't want you to kill yourselves. GOt it?!" She asked. Everybody nodded.

"Okay, You know your groups, you know your groups functions, remember them. Kiba, Neji, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Kakashi, If you cannot complete your part of the mission i want to you retreat and get back to the group. Is that understood? I will not lose some of my finest shinobi to the Akatsuki. If one of you gets held hostage, then do your best to stay alive. Don't give them ANY information about our plans. If they plan on killing you, find Ashurii. With her beauty, she can get anyone out of anything. Got it?!" She said. THe group nodded in agreement.

"Now, get ready. We depart in three minutes." Tsunade said. Everybody embraced their loved ones and got into their own groups. After three minutes, Tsunade opened the West Gate and the mission began. They headed off toward the Akatsuki base.

At the Akatsukibase, They were preparing for the attack. Ashuriiwas in the kitchen making the boys coffee, for the fact that she was clueless of what was about to happen. She was told to stay in Itachi's room all day and to not let anyone in. No matter who they say they are. Itachi and Pein are the only ones who can get in without usingthe door. And only with Itachi's permission, will the door open. Ashurii took the boys their coffee.

"Here you go, Itachi." She said as she handed him the coffee and laid down on his bed. Well, their bed, consideringthat they both sleep on it. At different times, of course...

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at her.

"_what is the smile for?" _Ashurii thought.

"_Nothing...nothing at all." _Itachi replied. Ashurii smiled.

"_right...likely story...tell me." _she said. Itachi laughed to himself.

"_no. you'll never get it out of me." _Itachi thought. His heart begged to differ.

"_I'll tell you." _His heart said.

"_No you_ _won't." _Itachi told his heart.

"_please...one of you two tell me." _Ashuriisaid. She was getting flustered.

"_Itachi likes you." _His heart said. Ashurii smiled.

"_I know...I listen when you two argue at night." _Ashurii said. Itachi's face went a slight shade of red for a second.

"_you what?" _Itachi asked.

"_You heard her. She listens when we argue." _his heart said.

"_It's hard not to. you tend to yell at each other." _Ashurii thought. Itachi didn't have any time left to argue, for, Pein appeared in his room.

"It's almost time, Itachi. Staff meeting in my office... Now. Ashurii, I'm sorry, but this is something the guys got themselves into and i don't see it right to involve you in it. Please don't get angry at me." Pein said.

"Why don't we see this side of you, Leader?" Itachi said.

"Because i was raised only to be polite to the ladies...unless you're a Lady..Itachi." Pein said. Ashurii laughed.

"No, I'm fine. Is anyone going to stay here to keep me company?" Ashurii asked.

"I'll let you know after our meeting." He looked at Itachi. "My office...NOW!!" He said as he vanished. Ashurii looked at Itachi and laughed.

"We will finshthis later." He said as he vanished, causing to make Ashurii laugh even more. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 is going to take some time to write because it will be a gaint fight scene and fight scenes aren't my forte( strong point)  
please bare with me.  
thank you.**

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto, the characters, or any of the merchandise, otherwise i wouldn't be writing this story, and Itachi wouldn't have died or Deidara wouldn't have lost to Sasuke...and Sasori wouldn't have been killed either...sorry for that...my own ranting. i apologize.  
**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Meeting and the Surprise.**

The Akatsuki assembled in Pein's office. Pein, himself was late, for he went in to check up on Ashurii for one final time before the meeting began. Itachi was standing there as Deidara stared at him with a loathing stare. Itachi noticed this.

"What are you staring at, Deidara?" He sneered. Deidara looked away. This annoyed Itachi.

"Answer me." He said. Deidara looked at him.

"What do you have that i don't have, Itachi?" Deidara asked. Everybody was in shock because he did not end the sentence in "un" like he usually did.

"What are you going on about?" Itachi asked, well aware of what Deidara meant.

"Ashurii...what do you have that makes her like you more than me?" Deidara asked. Itachi chuckled quietly to himself.

"I am not doing anything to make her like me. You just aren't trying hard enough, i guess. You cannot force upon a woman, or even a young lady, who to like, otherwise she will rebel and not like who it is that is being forced upon or forcing themselves upon her. You should really learn that." Itachi said. Hidan and Kisame snickered.

"Well, if you even hurt one of her pretty little hairs on her pretty little head, i swear to God and all creation that i will kill you. She deserves better than to be treated like that." Deidara said threateningly.

"Like what, may i ask. how am i treating her. oh, wait, you wouldn't know because you are never around Ashurii and i, are you? no you're not. so shut up, Deidara." Itachi said. The whole room got silent. Deidara gave Itachi this look of complete hatred.

"Furthermore," Itachi said, "Ashurii didn't like you like that anyway. She thinks of you as a brother. If you weren't to busy trying to find ways to get in her pants, then you would know that. even though her pants are comfortable to be in..." Pein walked in as Deidara lunged for Itachi. Pein grabbed ahold of Deidara's shoulder and threw him against the wall.

"Listen to me. Calm down. You can fight all you want when they come to retrieve Ashurii. Listen to me know. She knows NOTHING of this and it will stay that way, GOT IT?! now, I need one of you to volunteer to stay behind and keep her company. Preferably someone she will get along with, so Hidan, that knocks you out. and Kakuzu you too." Pein said. All of the guys looked at each other...waiting to see wo would give in first. Itachi went to raise his hand.

"No, Itachi...we need you of the field...Sasuke will be here...or did you forget?" Pein said. Itachi lowered his hand and went into a dead stare at the wall. Deidara wanted to raise his hand, but he figured that Itachi would kill him, so he refrained from the motion. After approximately five minutes, Kisame raised his hand.

"I will stay here and keep her company." Kisame said. Everybody looked at him.

"Itachi, she seems fond of you, do you agree that Kisame can keep her company?" Pein asked. Deidara swelled in anger, but said nothing.

"Yes, Leader, I agree that Kisame can keep Ashurii company tomorrow." Itachi said, noticing Deidara swelling with anger and envy.

"Okay, that leaves us with our second point of this meeting. I want you guys to be on your toes tomorrow. all day, all night. They are working in waves. I have been informed that there are two attack waves and a back-up wave. Don't worry about any of that. if you see someone, attack them. as long as they are not in the Akatsuki. got it?" Pein said. everybody nodded at their Leader.

"Any questions?" Pein asked. Kakazu raised his hand.

"Yes?" Pein asked.

"What about the pizza boy? Do we attack him?" Kakuzu asked. The others nodded and then looked toward Pein for the answer. Pein looked at him for a minute.

"Why the pizza boy would be working on a Sunday? Isn't it like some kind of church-state rule-law thing that says you can't work on Sunday?" Deidara said.

"You have a point there, Deidara." Konan said.

"Yes, even the pizza boy. He could be a spy for Kanoha. Any other questions?" Tobi raised his hand.

"What do you want?" Pein asked.

"Why doesn't Lady Ashurii know about this? Isn't she the one who prophesied this coming? Wouldn't she remember that?" Tobi asked. Itachi looked at Pein, who returned the glance.

"Ashurii does not recall the prophecy because at that time in history she was in a temporary walking coma." Pein said.

"She recalls nothing from that day at all. A walking coma is like being unconscious, yet up doing your day to day activities. It was basic muscle memory." Itachi added.

"Any other questions?" Pein asked. After two or three minutes, Hidan raised his hand.

"What now?" Pein asked frustratedly.

"Um, well...can i kill anybody and everybody that i see...its for my ummm religious...holiday...for Jashin.." Hidan said.

"Yes...Hidan..you can kill anyone and everyone who is no a member of the Akatsuki or anyone dating in the Akatsuki." Pein said..

"Except Sasuke...he's mine." Itachi said. Hidan nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Pein asked...Zetsu raised his hand.

"What?!" Pein asked.

"Can i eat them after Hidan kills them?" Zetsu asked.

"Ugh...yes...any more questions?" Pein asked...no one raised their hand.

"Well, on that note, this meeting is adjourned." Pein said. Everybody left his office, with exceptions of Kisame and Itachi.

"Leader, i think it to be safe to go ahead and move Ashurii to the winter base. For safety precautions, sir." Itachi said. Kisame nodded.

"Why do yo say this, Itachi?" Pein said.

"Well, sir, i am very fond of her and feel that she would be safer in a location where the shinobi do not know, but we do. Kisame will be with her, even though she does not need the protection. I would just feel better with her not here." Itachi replied. Kisame looked at his partner, for the fact that he had never seen Itachi's soft side. For that matter, only Ashurii and Pein had seen that side of Itachi.

"I guess it would be safe to move her, but when should we do it?" Pein agreed.

"We could do it as soon as their first wave hits, or maybe tonight." Kisame said.

"I would rather it be tomorrow. so that i could see her tonight." Itachi said.

"Okay, listen here. She will leave with me and Kisame at 6am. no later. got it?" Pein said. Itachi and Kisame nodded and walked out. Kisame looked at his partner.

"How much do you like her, Itachi? I've never seen you get this attached to anyone." Kisame asked. Itachi paused and thought on the question he had just been asked. After about five minutes, he replied.

"Between you and me and no one else...i am quite fond of her. I know that most people will never see this side of me. I know that you were shocked at during the meeting. what do you think i should do?" Itachi asked uncharacteristically. Kisame pondered on this thought for what seemed like forever. He was just about to reply when Deidara walked out of his room and into the narrow hallway.

"What are you too doing out in the hallway talking for, un? don't you have a room or somewhere you two can go? I'm trying to concentrate, un." Deidara said. Itachi shot him this dirty look and Kisame pulled his sword off of his back, ready to fight.

"I suggest you go back into your room unless you are prepared to fight, little man." Kisame said. Deidara looked at the two guys, ready and anxious to fight, and walked back into his room. Itachi motioned Kisame to step into his room. The two walk in and notice a body laying motionless on Itachi's bed.

"Itachi, does Leader know that you are killing people in your room?" Kisame asked.

"She's not dead, she's asleep. There in lies the difference." Itachi said, sitting down at his computer. Kisame looked at the still body.

"Who is she?" He asked. The figure moved just enough for Kisame to see her face.

"Why is Ashurii asleep on your bed? You two don't do anything, do you?" Kisame asked.

"No, we do not do anything. Ashurii sleeps and practically lives in this room. She has the choice of having her own room with her own bed, and she can walk anywhere she wants on base, yet she chooses to stay in here. I don't get it either." Itachi said, smiling faintly at her.

"Well, what I've noticed about women, younger women more than others, is that they tend to stay with someone or somewhere she feels safe. It feels natural to them to be somewhere or with someone that can make them feel secure about themselves." Kisame said.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked at him.

"No. I'm fine. What do you think you two will do tonight?" Kisame asked.

"Well, i.." Itachi paused. Kisame looked at him.

"Why did you pause?" He asked. At that moment, Ashurii rolled over, opened her eyes, and then preceded to freak out.

"oh My GOD!! GET OOOOOOUT!!" she screamed, covering herself more with Itachi's blanket.

"please tell me you have clothes on..." Kisame stated. Ashurii paused for a minute...

"I fell asleep with a towel on...and...i kinda lost the towel...i think...this blanket is really soft." Ashurii said. She pulled the blanket over her head. Itachi looked at Kisame.

"I think you might want to leave now...before she starts yelling again." Itachi said in a monotone. Kisame nodded and left.

"It's safe, you can come out now." He smiled. Ashurii removed the blanket from her face, still covering her body.

"Bring me my clothes, will you?" Ashurii asked. Itachi smiled at her.

"Weell... alright." He agreed. He went into their closet and began looking for clothes for her. Ashurii got up and wrapped the blanket around her and walked behind Itachi.

"You have no clue what you are looking for, do you?" Ashurii asked.

"I, well, no...not really." Itachi said. Ashurii turned to her left, pulled open an drawer and got out her clothes. She went to go change, and then realized that Deidara blew up their bathroom along with Kisame's and Sasori's.

"What?" Itachi said, causing Ashurii to raise an eyebrow at him. She then gave him this look as if she was going to burn a whole through his head if he didn't leave.

"Fine...i'll go get some coffee..." Itachi said kind of sulking like.

"_That's unlike you." _She thought as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"_What's unlike me?" _He replied.

"_You were sulking when you left. you don't sulk." _She said.

"_I...well, i was not sulking." _Itachi said.

"_You are in denial...where is your heart at...he will agree with me. hehe" _She said. There was no reply from either Itachi or his heart. Ashurii started getting dressed. As soon as she had gotten her pants on, Pein popped ino the room. Ashurii screamed, deafening him as she covered herself yet again with Itachi's blanket.

"GET OOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTT!!" She screamed. Pein, noticing what had just happened, started to get red in the face.

"I...um...i didn't mean...you know i wouldn't...i'm...where is Itachi at?" Pein stuttered.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST GET OUT!!" She yelled. Pein popped back out of the room. As soon as he left, someone started to bang on the door.

"WHAT NOW?!" she screamed.

"Ummmm...are you okay, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I'm fine...Will all of you guys let me get dressed in peace and quiet for once in your lives?!" She started to yell again.

"I'm sorry, un...i just heard you scream at someone and i wanted o make sure you were okay." He said as she heard him walk away. She finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen, where Pein was talking o Kisame and Itachi.

"Oh, god, i think i'm going to go back into my office now that you're out of Itachi's room..i've already been deafened once." Pein said jokingly.

"You too? Hmm...I think i'll go with you." Kisame said.

"Hey, if you guys would not pop into his room while i'm changing, you wouldnt have that problem..now would you.Kisame was already in there when i woke up, but Pein, seriously..you can sense chakra, can you not...you knew Itachi wasn't in there, so why did you decide to go in there anyway?" Ashurii asked.

"I well...I thought.."

"If you think that my chakra network and hers is the same...i'll kill you myself." Itachi interupted.

"Well, i didn't mean it like that." Pein said.

"Well, _Leader_ how **did **you mean it?" Ashurii asked.

"Nevermind that...now, Ashurii, Itachi has something he wants to talk to you, so I am ummm going to go...come on Kisame..." Pein said as he and Kisame got up and walked to the door. Once they were gone, Itachi got up, took Ashurii by the hand, and took her outside.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning, Birds were chirping, the kitten was trying to catch one of the many butterflies to eat. There was a gentle breeze blowing Sakura blossoms through Ashurii's hair. Ashurii looked at Itachi with confusion, for Itachi hates being outside on a pretty day.

"Come on." Itachi said as he lead her down into the Sakura trees.

"Where are you taking me, Itachi?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her and smiled.

"You'll see." He said. After a few minutes, they walked into a clearing, where there was a little picnic set up. It had everything you could think of. There was a large pitcher of sweet tea, sliced watermelons, cherries, and strawberries. There was also Fried chicken and mashed potatoes and biscuits. (A/N: i went brain dead and everybody loves fried chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits.)

"You did this?" Ashurii said in awe.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love it. how did you know i liked cherries?" Ashurii asked.

"I did my research...shall we?" He said, motioning to sit down. She nodded and sat down next to Itachi. They began eating and talking about everything and anything...with exceptions of the next day's plans.

"So, okay...you and Deidara...what's up with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two seem to be at each others' throats all the time...what's up with that?" Ashurii asked.

"Deidara and I don't get along because for starters he is under this...conspiracy theory that all the Uchihas, all of Sasuke and I, look down upon him negatively because of his "Art" and secondly, he was trying to get you to sleep with him...well, until Pein and I stepped in and told him right from wrong." Itachi said.

"Ah...well...eww...I thought he was..like...gay...like my big, gay older brother...ewwww" Ashurii said, causing Itachi to start laughing. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Itachi said.

"Please...tell me." She said in a cute, innocent voice while giving him those eyes that most women use to get what they want.

"I ...well...i had a question...that i was prepared to ask you...but first...you has to try the dessert." Itachi said, saving his self from the question temporarily.

"What dessert?" Ashurii asked.

"This dessert..." he said as he pulled out cherry covered cheesecake. Ashurii's eyes got really big as Itachi cut it into peices and handed Ashurii a peice. After she ate her piece and Itachi ate his, Ashurii looked at him.

"Okay, now...question time..." Ashurii said. Itachi's head dropped.

"What?" She asked.

"well...this is the hard part of the night." Itachi said. Ashurii looked at him, placed her hand on the side of his face gently, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"You can ask me anything. you know that." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"I know, but this is a difficult question for me to ask...like most questions..you know?" Itachi said. She looked at him and smiled again.

"Well, take your time and ask the question when you are ready. okay?" She said gently. After approximately five minutes, Itachi looked up at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, okay...i have a pre-question to the question. This is going to sound unlike me, but you wouldn't happen to..." He paused for a second. She placed her hand on top of his hand to comfort him.

"YOu wouldn't happen to have a...you wouldn't happen to be seeing someone would you?" He asked.

"Is that your pre-question..or your question?" She asked.

"My pre-question." He said. She smiled at him.

"No, Itachi. I'm not seeing anybody...why do you ask?" She said all serious like.

"Well, would you...would you possibly see...ummm...us...dating...anytime..." Itachi asked. Ashurii began to tear up a little.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." He said. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts.

"You...you didn't make me upset." She said.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked for her statement confused him.

"They are tears of happiness...i was wondering when you were going to ask." She said.

"You were?" He said in shock.

"Yes. i knew you liked me and vice versa...i was just going to wait and see how long it would take you to get the nerve to ask me out. it took you long enough." She said as she started to giggle.

"So what is your answer?" Itachi said.

"Do i seriously have to answer that...yes..Itachi." Ashurii said as sge smiled at him. Itachi pulled Ashurii over closer to him and held her as they watched the sunset. Itachi went to kiss her when all of a sudden:

"ITACHI!!ITACHI!!PEIN WANTS TO SEE YOU IN HIS OFFICE!!" Someone yelled. Ashurii fell backwards and hit her head on the ground as Itachi dropped his head.

"ITACHI!! ITA--oh there you are...Pein wants to see you in his office...wait..did i interrupt something?" The person asked.

"Deidara you are so officially not cool." Ashurii said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You are on my list...and the list is not a good place to be...now go away." Itachi said as he helped Ashurii up and walked off toward the base. They walked up to Itachi's room and stopped momentarily.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes, okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay...express my upsetness with Pein will you?" Ashurii asked.

" I will." Itachi said as he kissed her forehead and walked up to Pein's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pein said. Itachi walked in and sat down in a leather chair in front of Pein's desk.

"Ah, Itachi yes...we have a problem...a major problem." Pein said.

"Was the problem worth inerupting my date with Ashurii...she wanted me to pass along her severe upsetness with you by the way." Itachi said.

"Yes, i know how important having tonight with her was to you, but we have got to move her tonight. Zetsu was spying on them and he believes that they are going to move the waves up to attacking us early in the morning, so we cannot take the risk of her staying here tonight." Pein said. Itachi was a little frustrated with Pein.

"How long do i have with her now, Leader?" Itachi asked, trying to hide his anger.

"I know you are angry with me Itachi, but it's for her protection. You are the one who thought of this o begin with remember that." Pein said.

"Well, that was before i knew that i wasn't going to see her tonight..you know...it's like if someone took Konan from you." Itachi said angrily.

"Hey...that is crossing the line, now Itachi." Pein said getting angry.

"Just answer my question, Pein." Itachi said furiously. Pein stood up and took offence to Itachi using his first name in conversation.

"We leave at 1:30 am. she is to be ready BY then not after and dont start packing her stuff at 1:30 am. you are dismissed...now get out of my face." Pein said. Itachi got up from his chair, walked toward the door, opened and walked out of the door and slammed it. Kisame heard the whole argument and decided that it was safe to stay away from Itachi and Pein for a while. As Itachi walked into his room, Ashurii noticed something was wrong.

"Itachi, tell me what's wrong." Ashurii said. Itachi looked at her.

"Well, Pein is going to move you to another base for a while because of some threats that we have been getting and he wants to insure your safety. He has assigned Kisame to go with you." Itachi said. Ashurii sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Who is threatening us? Why do I have to move? Why can't you come?" Ashurii said.

"Well...Kanoha is going to attack us in the morning to try to get you back. and Sasuke is coming to get you back and I do not want you to get hurt...because Sasuke is likely to kill you. you know that right?" Itachi said.

"How do you guys know that Kanoha is going to attack us to get me? i know Sasuke would kill me if he could. But seeing that i am more powerful than he is so it would take a while." Ashurii said..

"See that's another thing. You predicted the attack and then we had Zetsu investigate it and found out that it is true...but Leader didn't want you to know about it in risk that you would want to go back to them." Itachi said. Ashurii started to cry.

"Does he not trust me enough to stay...does he think that the only reason i'm here is because i can't leave here...even though i could take on all of you guys with my eyes closed.." Ashurii said between sobs. Itachi sat down and held her. She finally got up and started packing her stuff. She left some of her clothes hanging up in the closet so Itachi didn't get lonely. Itachi put three of his shirts and a pair of his pants and a pair of his pajama pants in her bag so that she would have an easy and good night's sleep.

"I don't want to go...i want to stay here and help. I want to stay here with you." She said after she came to the realization that she hadn't been there one day without him not there beside her, unless he had a mission or she had one.

"I know. Here take this." He said as he folded up the blanket and put it in her bag.

"But, that's your blanket...you can't sleep without it." Ashurii said.

"It's okay. don't worry about me. I will be there as soon as i can get out of here..i promise." He said as he held her in his arms.

"Okay." She replied. 1:25 am rolled around and they headed down into the living room. Pein showed up and so did Kisame. Itachi, who was holding on to Ashurii like there was no tomorrow, gave Pein a dirty look.

"Alright, lover boy, let her go. we have to go now." Pein said. Itachi was not amused. Ashurii turned around and kissed him gently. He pressed her closer to him and kissed her back, very passionately. When they broke apart, Kisame was awestruck and Pein was ready to kill Itachi for taking too long.

"Now, Ashurii, are you ready to go...don't answer that. now, Step in between Kisame and I. Good now. Hold on to your stuff and my arm." After she did that, they were gone in a flash, leaving Itachi standing in the living room, alone.

* * *

**A/N:** i'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter..and i'm sorry for the ending also.

* * *


	10. Notice

**Deidara: **Ashurii and the rest of uss want to let you know that it may take a while for updates on this story, un

**Itachi: **Yes Ashurii and Kitsune Curoryu are working on fight scenes for then next couple of chapters and really appreciate your patience.

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy!!

**Deidara: **Shut up Tobi!! (blows up Tobi) Anyway, thank you for your patience, un.

**Itachi: **They've already been told that...

**Deidara: **No they haven't

**Itachi: **look up... o/\o

**Deidara: **(Looks up)...ohhhhhhh...sorry.

**Itachi: **Why i still work here is against me...

**Tobi: **because Ashurii works here and you _**loves**_ her

**Itachi: **(throws a chair at Tobi) anyway...(clears throat)..._Moving on_...

**Deidara: **i...think it would be safe to say that Tobi really should be quiet, un...don't you think..

**Itachi: **(glances evily at Deidara)

**Ashurii:** Boys, calm down...seriously...you're giving everyone a headache...and you hurt poor Tobi. Was that really necessary?

**Deidara: **Well, yes, un.

**Itachi:** for once, i agree with Deidara.

**Ashurii: **well, i'm disappointed in both of you...he may be annoying, but if you think about it, so is Deidara..and you don't hurt hi-- never mind...you boys apologize to Tobi...

(Silence)

**Ashurii:** boys...(looks at them with her icy glare)

**Itachi and Deidara: **Sorry Tobi.

**Ashurii:** See, that wasn't so hard now was it...back to the subject at hand that they completely disguarded...Kitsune Curoryu and I are writing the next few chapters. I am sorry for the inconvienience of this, but if you would please bare with us, we will get the next chapter up as soon as we can. Thank you. I also apologize for these morons' behavior...they're guys. they can't help it.


End file.
